James Potter et la Pierre de Sielavagis
by Coralie Roks
Summary: Dans un monde où la guerre fait rage, il est difficile de se soucier d'un devoir de Métamorphose ou de la dernière couverture de Sorcière Hebdo. Heureusement, les Maraudeurs sont là pour détendre l'atmosphère dans un Poudlard divisé. Mais quelle est cette pierre que Voldemort cherche ? Et pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il à James ? Suivez les Maraudeurs dans leur 6e Année à Poudlard
1. Prologue

**/J'ai dû couper mon résumé et ça m'a frustrée donc je le remets ici:**

**Dans un monde où la guerre fait rage, il est bien difficile de se concentrer sur un devoir de Métamorphose ou de se soucier de la dernière couverture de Sorcière Hebdo. Heureusement, les Maraudeurs sont là pour détendre l'atmosphère pleine de tension entre les deux camps qui commencent à diviser Poudlard. Mais quelle est cette pierre que Voldemort cherche si ardemment ? Et pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il autant à James Potter ? Suivez les Maraudeurs dans leur Sixième Année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. James/Lily Sirius/OC/**

_« -Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus. »_

_« -Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle ! »_

Ces mots résonnaient encore dans l'esprit de Lily Evans dans la chaleur du soir d'été amplifiée par l'exiguïté de sa chambre aux murs peints en rouge. La jeune fille de seize ans était assise sur une lourde malle en bois pleine à craquer, ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant qui lui tombaient sur les épaules masquant ses yeux d'un vert éclatant, et plongée dans ses pensées. Des mois avaient passé depuis cette malheureuse réplique de la part de celui qu'elle considérait alors comme son meilleur ami, mais elle pouvait encore revoir la scène comme si cela s'était produit la veille : le ton de sa voix, l'humiliation dans ses yeux, la colère et la haine déformant son visage, tous ces détails étaient encore présents en elle. Bien qu'elle refusât de l'admettre à qui que ce soit, ces mots lui avaient fait, et lui faisaient toujours, si mal qu'elle pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle les repoussa au prix d'un effort considérable. Il ne valait pas la peine qu'on pleure pour lui. Il avait fait ses choix et elle ne s'en mêlerait plus. Severus Rogue n'était désormais ni un ami, ni un ennemi, mais juste un quelconque inconnu sans importance qu'elle se devait d'ignorer à tout jamais. Repoussant ces sombres pensées, la jeune sorcière décida qu'il était temps pour elle de se mettre au lit si elle voulait être en mesure de se lever à l'heure le lendemain. En effet, nous étions le 31 août. Demain, mercredi 1er septembre 1976, aurait lieu sa rentrée en Sixième Année à l'école de magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Alors que son esprit se tournait vers les divers projets qui rempliraient cette nouvelle année d'études ainsi que les retrouvailles avec ses amis, Taylor, Mary et Darren le visage d'un beau jeune homme de son âge aux cheveux noirs de jais en bataille et aux lunettes rondes lui apparut avant même qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher. Trop fatiguée pour chercher une signification à cette soudaine vision – après tout, elle aurait bien pu penser à n'importe quel autre de ses camarades de classe lors d'une veille de rentrée – c'est sur ce visage qu'elle s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres : celui de James Potter.


	2. L'arrivée à Poudlard

**L'arrivée à Poudlard**

En ce matin du 1er septembre 1976, une effervescence régnait dans la gare King's Cross à Londres. Un vacarme assourdissant résonnait dans tout le large bâtiment en pierre âgé d'un peu plus d'une centaine d'années. En effet, il y avait là un peu moins de trois cent élèves et leurs familles rejoignant le quai pour prendre le train Poudlard Express qui les amènerait à l'école. Entre le bruit métallique des chariots qui roulaient sur le sol ou s'entrechoquaient par le jeu de jeunes enfants, les piaillements de dizaines de hiboux qui protestaient à leur enfermement dans une cage, le bruit d'une malle mal attachée à un chariot qui s'écrasait sur le sol – répandant tout son contenu sur le carrelage face aux réprimandes d'un employé du Ministère déguisé pour l'occasion en agent de la gare – les cris de joie des adolescents qui retrouvaient leurs amis après deux mois de séparation, les pleurs des Premières Années effrayés à l'idée de quitter pour la première fois leurs parents, les gémissements de leurs cadets qui, eux, abandonneraient volontiers le nid familial pour fréquenter l'école de magie et les secousses de trains dévalant les 11 voies que comptait la gare on ne s'entendait plus. Le bâtiment semblait s'être transformé en une sorte de foire. Après avoir zigzagué entre deux chariots où l'entassement périlleux de plusieurs malles menaçait à chaque instant de lui tomber dessus et évité un chat poursuivant un crapaud ainsi qu'un plateau d'échec version sorciers échappé d'une valise occupé à s'autodétruire, Sirius réussit enfin à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Remus Lupin. C'était un adolescent plutôt grand mais légèrement voûté, aux cheveux châtains clairs et avec un visage au teint pâle et maladif recouvert de cicatrices. Ses vêtements, usés et rapiécés, trahissait des origines assez modestes. Ses amis le surnommaient Lunard à cause de son désagrément mensuel. Non, Remus Lupin ne souffrait pas de l'événement désagréable auquel les individus de sexe féminin font face une fois tous les mois qu'on appelle scientifiquement menstruation, mais il était un loup-garou. Quand ses amis l'avaient découvert, trois ans auparavant, plutôt que de le rejeter, comme lui-même s'y attendait, ils avaient décidé de l'aider à supporter ses douloureuses transformations en devenant des Animagi. Ainsi, ils se changeaient en animaux les soirs de pleine Lune pour lui tenir compagnie. Bien sûr, il s'agissait d'un acte non déclaré et seuls eux quatre étaient au courant de cette véritable prouesse magique.

Remus était en train de discuter de façon animée avec un de leurs autres meilleurs amis, Peter Pettigrow, et son visage montrait un plaisir évident de retrouver ses camarades ainsi que son école. Sirius accélérera encore pour les atteindre.

« Salut les gars ! Comment ça va ? Pressé de reprendre les cours, Remus, j'imagine ? »

Avec un grand sourire, il échangea une accolade avec lui ainsi que Peter.

« Évidemment ! Toi aussi, je suppose ? Répondit Remus d'un ton ironique

-Oh que non ! Et encore moins de retrouver ce vieux gâteux de Slughorn ! Mais bon, si c'est ce qu'il faut endurer pour vous retrouver et retourner au château...

-Je me trompes ou tu deviendrais émotionnel, mon cher Patmol ? Dit Remus avec un sourire moqueur

-Jamais de la vie enfin ! Je suis simplement pressé de jouer des sales coups aux Serpentards

-T'as bien raison mon pote. Cette année sera encore plus démente que la précédente ! » Dit James Potter, émergeant d'une foule de touristes moldus Japonais occupés à tenter de déchiffrer une énorme carte de Londres pour venir étreindre Remus et Peter.

« Ouais, James et moi on a prévu pleins de nouvelles blagues pour cette année ! » Renchérit Sirius

Sirius Black, surnommé Patmol par ses amis car il pouvait se transformer en un gros chien noir, faisait partie de la fameuse lignée des Black qui, de génération en génération, avaient étudié à Poudlard dans la maison Serpentard. Sirius, lui, faisait figure d'exception de par sa désapprobation des opinions de ses parents – que la devise de la maison Black « Toujours Purs » suffisait à résumer – et s'était retrouvé, à sa plus grande joie, à Gryffondor. Après maintes disputes avec eux peu après le début des vacances d'été, il avait fini par quitter la maison familiale et les parents de James avaient été ravis de l'accueillir chez eux comme un second fils tandis que la famille Black l'avait renié. James et lui avaient ainsi passé l'été entier ensemble, rejoints par leurs deux complices pendant trois semaines, et avaient eu tout le temps de réfléchir à divers projets de mauvais coups à accomplir durant l'année scolaire. James était comme un frère pour lui, et d'autant plus depuis le mois de juillet précédent. C'était un jeune homme assez grand et athlétique. Il avait les cheveux noirs et ébouriffés, se dressant en épi derrière sa tête, les yeux noisette derrière des lunettes rondes et un visage fin, souvent orné d'un sourire malicieux. Il avait l'habitude de se passer la main dans les cheveux pour leur donner un aspect désordonné tel un joueur de Quidditch descendant tout juste de son balai. Il jouait d'ailleurs dans l'équipe de Gryffondor au poste de poursuiveur et il était excellent. Il était surnommé Cornedrue à cause de son Animagus en forme de cerf.

« Bon c'est pas tout mais on ferait peut-être bien de passer la barrière pour aller au quai non ? Fit Peter, Avant que les moldus ne s'intéressent de trop près à cet abondance de hiboux et de robes noires dans une gare.

-Et qu'ils ne nous attirent de nouveaux des ennuis avec le Comité des Inventions d'Excuses à l'Usage des Moldus ! » continua James avec un sourire

En effet, par ces temps de guerre, le Ministère de la Magie était submergé par les violations du Code international du secret magique, qui garantissait le secret de la condition magique des sorciers, et les Oubliators, chargés de faire oublier ces « tours de magies » aux moldus, étaient débordés et facilement irritables. James et Sirius en avaient fait l'expérience en révélant par mégarde des indices sur leur condition à une jeune moldue, plutôt bien renseignée, qu'ils tentaient de draguer. Enfin, surtout Sirius. Il savait qu'il plaisait aux filles et flirter était une de ses occupation favorites.

Sirius était un grand brun aux cheveux suffisamment longs pour qu'ils retombent sur ses yeux gris clair pétillants. C'était un très beau jeune homme aux traits aristocratiques hérités de sa famille et à l'allure athlétique renforcée par son appartenance à l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor au poste de batteur. Il était vêtu de façon détendue avec le col de sa chemise blanche ouvert pour échapper à l'étouffante chaleur de ce début de mois de septembre et ses manches étaient négligemment retroussées. Ces vêtements lui servaient d'une part à ne pas attirer l'attention des moldus avant le franchissement du mur menant à la voie 9 ¾, mais trahissaient aussi une habitude de défier sa famille si méprisante envers les êtres humains dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques. Il s'attirait en tout cas de nombreux regards de la part de la gente féminine, sorcières et moldues confudues. Il était la définition même de l'élégance désinvolte et rebelle, et il le savait !

Tous quatre franchirent donc discrètement la solide barrière de pierre entre les voies 9 et 10 qui permettait d'accéder au quai 9 ¾. En effet, il ne fallait pas agir de façon trop voyante car les moldus auraient trouvé étrange que quatre adolescents disparaissent soudainement à travers la muraille d'une gare.

Si le tumulte du hall de la gare leur avait paru extrêmement bruyant, ce n'était rien à côté de la cacophonie qui agitait le quai à côté du Poudlard Express. En effet, pour de nombreuses familles, il était venu le temps des adieux – certains plus déchirants que d'autres, et notamment pour les plus jeunes. James et Sirius avaient déjà dit au revoir à Mr. Et Mrs. Potter du côté moldu, Peter et Remus avaient fait de même avec leurs parents respectifs. Ils marchèrent donc résolument vers le train lorsqu'ils les virent.

« Oh, euh, tu veux peut-être qu'on passe par un autre endroit Sirius ? » fit Peter en parlant pour la première fois

Orion et Walburga Black se tenaient sur le quai avec Regulus, le jeune frère de Sirius, qui rentrait en cinquième année à Serpentard.

« Non, répondit l'intéressé, on va passer droit devant eux en leur faisant de grands sourires pour leur montrer qu'on vaut bien mieux qu'eux ! Mais merci quand même Pete. » ajouta-t-il avec reconnaissance

Peter était un jeune homme qui parlait peu mais les trois autres maraudeurs l'appréciaient pour sa gentillesse et, concernant Sirius et James, pour l'admiration qu'il éprouvait pour eux. C'était un jeune homme assez timide que Remus avait pris sous son aile et c'est ainsi qu'il avait rejoint leur groupe d'amis. Il était plutôt petit pour son âge, avait un visage au teint terreux, des cheveux fins et décolorés et des yeux petits et humides. Il avait également une voix couinante qui lui conférait une ressemblance assez surprenante avec un rat. C'était d'ailleurs son Animagus et, pour cette raison, il était surnommé Queudver. Il répondit par un sourire embarrassé aux remerciements de Sirius.

Les quatre jeunes hommes marchèrent jusqu'au bout du quai en riant et Sirius lança un regard de défi à ceux qui furent naguère sa famille. Son père, furieux, dut être retenu par sa femme, pourtant également indignée, et seul Regulus baissa les yeux avec tristesse et sans doute un peu de honte. Les quatre garçons se postèrent derrière la locomotive en attendant que le train ouvre ses portes et se mirent à discuter de leurs résultats aux B.U.S.E.S. passées au mois de juin précédent. Lorsque leurs notes leur étaient parvenues par hibou à la mi-juillet, Remus leur avait annoncé avoir obtenu, sans grande surprise, neuf buses, dont quatre avec la note Optimal. James, lui, avait trois Optimal, quatre Effort Exceptionnel et un Acceptable tandis que Sirius avait reçu trois Optimal, trois Effort Exceptionnel et deux Acceptable. Peter, quant à lui, n'avait décroché que deux Effort Exceptionnel et trois Acceptable mais était le seul du groupe à avoir réussi l'épreuve Divination, à leur plus grande surprise à tous les quatre, avec la note Acceptable. Les trois autres avaient lamentablement échoué à cette épreuve : Remus avait eu Piètre et Sirius et James, ayant toutefois fait exprès de ne pas réviser cette matière et de prédire n'importe quoi pour se moquer de l'examinateur, avaient reçu la note Désolant.

Sirius s'apprêtait à faire une énième blague sur leur professeur de divination – une femme un peu lunatique qui prévoyait sans cesse des choses totalement insensées et irréalisables – quand il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase en l'apercevant. Taylor Hale. Une jeune fille de leur année, grande, à la silhouette élancée et au teint pâle. Ses yeux, d'un bleu électrique, étaient encadrés par une longue chevelure d'un blond très clair qui lui descendait jusqu'à la poitrine. Elle avançait d'une démarche précipitée, se dirigeant vers ses amis avec tant d'enthousiasme qu'elle semblait presque sautiller. Sirius détourna le regard lorsqu'il vit Darren Lockwood, un autre Gryffondor de leur âge, la serrer dans ses bras. Il était évident que ces deux là s'aimaient beaucoup et ce n'était qu'une question de temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent ensemble. Après avoir laissé échapper un soupir, il décida d'attirer l'attention de James :

« Eh James, regarde qui voilà ! Mais oui, c'est bien Lily Evans ! »

Remus et lui échangèrent un regard ironique alors que James tourna la tête si vite qu'il faillit attraper un torticolis et se mit à fixer ostensiblement la jeune fille pendant quelques secondes avant de déglutir.

« Ah oui tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué, dit-il sur un ton faussement détaché tandis que sa voix grimpait dans les aigus, Vous savez quoi les mecs ? Cette année, je vais réussir à l'avoir ! » Il reprit sa contemplation quelques instants « En tout cas, je suis content de voir qu'elle traîne plus avec cet imbécile de Servilus.

-Après ce qu'il lui a dit, elle n'est pas prête de lui reparler, ça c'est sûr ! Fit remarquer Remus

-Oui et puis peut-être qu'elle a enfin compris qu'il faut vraiment qu'il lave ses cheveux gras ! Ajouta Peter

-Et qu'il lance un _reducio_ à son énorme nez qu'il fourre tout le temps dans les affaires des autres, renchérit Sirius, Quand je pense que ce crétin est préfet ! »

Ils furent interrompus par le sifflet de la locomotive qui signalait un départ imminent et embarquèrent dans le train. Ils réussirent à trouver un compartiment vide et s'y s'installèrent tous les quatre. Ils commencèrent alors à discuter des différents tours qu'ils allaient jouer aux autres élèves et aux professeurs cette année. James et Sirius débordaient d'imagination lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'amuser. Remus, bien que parfois réticent à certaines blagues qui frisaient la méchanceté, ne put s'empêcher de sourire à plusieurs reprises, anticipant déjà de nombreux fou rires. Peter, quant à lui, montrait tout son enthousiasme à travers de multiples éloges à l'égard de ses deux amis.

« D'ailleurs, la toute première blague de l'année commence demain, annonça Sirius avec un sourire triomphant

-Comment ça ? On n'a rien de prévu pour demain, répondit James surpris

-Toi peut-être mais moi si ! Rétorqua Sirius

-Alors comme ça tu fais des plans en solo ? Faux frère ! Dit James sur un ton faussement offensé

-Mais non, il s'agit juste de vous surprendre les gars ! Ça sera plus drôle vu que vous savez pas ce que je vais faire. »S

À ce moment là, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Lily Evans, Taylor Hale, Mary MacDonald et Darren Lockwood.

« Ça vous dérange si on s'installe avec vous ? Demanda ce dernier les autres compartiments sont pleins

-Pas de problème, répondit James avec un clin d'œil dans la direction de Lily

-Oh crois-moi Potter, si j'avais pu en choisir un autre, je l'aurais fait avec joie ! » Lui répondit-elle

Les quatre garçons se décalèrent donc pour leur faire de la place pendant que Sirius jetait à Darren un regard noir. Les discutions reprirent alors entre les deux groupes, seulement interrompues par le passage du chariot à friandises sur lequel Peter et Sirius se jetèrent. Ils partagèrent une boîte de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue et Peter se retrouva à avaler un bonbon goût poubelle et un autre goût tripes. Sirius, plus prudent, reçut menthe et haricot blanc. Lily se risqua à goûter et mangea une dragée au goût sardine.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à faire passer le goût ? Offrit James avec un sourire face à sa grimace de dégoût

-Non merci, ça ira, répondit Lily froidement, y décelant un sous-entendu

-Je voulais juste te proposer une Chocogrenouille... dit-il avec un regard déconfit

Lily en ressentit une légère culpabilité et, après avoir rapidement débattu entre le laisser bouder ou accepter sa proposition, elle lui offrit un petit sourire et dit :

-Je la veux bien en fait »

Avec un immense sourire, James lui tendit le chocolat qu'il avait même pris la peine de sortir de son emballage et rougit un peu lorsque leurs doigts s'effleurèrent. Lily sentit aussi un fourmillement dans ses doigts et fut incapable de le regarder dans les yeux comme elle le faisait d'habitude. _Qu'était-il donc arrivé à James Potter pour qu'il se montre si gentil et si effacé devant elle ? Cela cachait-il une mauvaise blague ?_

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix de Sirius :

« Eh James, ça te dis une partie d'échec version sorciers ?

-Oh, euh, oui bien sûr » répondit-il, s'arrachant à sa rêverie

Ils sortirent le plateau et commencèrent à jouer et Remus extirpa alors de sa malle un livre intitulé _Théorie de la numérologie_ qui, de part son aspect élimé, avait vraisemblablement été acheté d'occasion. Lily découvrit, à sa plus grande surprise, que James était très bon à ce jeu. Elle l'avait vu jouer à plusieurs reprises dans la salle commune de Gryffondor mais ne s'y était pas intéressée, pensant qu'il cherchait uniquement à faire du bruit pour être remarqué. La partie s'annonçait très serrée, d'autant plus que les pions de Sirius, ayant appartenu à son oncle Alphard qui était allé à Serpentard, étaient de très mauvais perdants et ne cessaient de tenter de déconcentrer James et de crier à la tricherie dès que ses pions s'apprêtaient à les massacrer. Pendant ce temps, les filles discutaient de leurs vacances respectives. Lily avait dû supporter les remarques désobligeantes de sa sœur qui était revenue de Londres, où elle suivait des cours de dactylographie, pour les vacances. Celle-ci avait passé la moitié de l'été à la traiter de monstre et l'autre moitié à faire de grands discours sur la difficulté de ses études et combien il fallait de courage pour effectuer ce travail quelque chose qui nécessitait des efforts et de la réflexion et ne pouvait pas être accompli à l'aide d'un bout de bois et de quelques mots dans une langue bizarre. Enfin, dans son temps libre, elle racontait à ses parents tous les derniers potins sur les habitants de son immeuble qui, selon elle, étaient des gens stupides et grossiers. Lily s'était contentée de lever les yeux au ciel et pour éviter tout conflit et avait fini par ne plus écouter un mot de ce que sa sœur disait. Enfin, après une intense querelle entre la tour de James et le roi de Sirius qui refusait la défaite, James gagna la partie in-extremis. À ce moment-là, il fut temps pour les élèves de revêtir leurs robes de sorciers puis de descendre du train pour aller à l'école. Alors que Remus s'apprêtait à quitter le compartiment, James le retint par la cape :

« Attends un peu Rem', t'as pas oublié ce que nous avions prévu j'espère ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, répondit-il, et comment comptes-tu faire ça ? Tu sais bien que nous n'avons absolument pas l'apparence d'élèves de Première Année ?

-Et c'est là que la vieille cape de mon père va se montrer très utile : on va se cacher dessous pour passer devant Hagrid et suivre les Première Années jusqu'aux barques et ensuite on n'aura qu'à dire qu'on s'est trompé de chemin ou quelque chose du genre.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Dit Remus en levant les yeux au ciel, C'est tellement crédible ! Surtout que ça fait un peu cinq ans qu'on est censé prendre les calèches.

-Mais on s'en fout que ce soit crédible ou pas ! Dit Sirius, L'important c'est qu'il sera trop tard puisque les calèches seront déjà parties et qu'ils ne peuvent tout de même pas nous laisser rentrer à pied. Et puis c'est notre avant dernière rentrée à Poudlard, faut bien qu'on en profite !

-Moui, bon, ça vaut la peine d'essayer » fit Remus, sachant qu'il ne pourrait faire changer son ami d'avis.

Ils se glissèrent donc tous quatre, tant bien que mal, sous la cape d'invisibilité de James et descendirent du train. Ils rejoignirent un groupe composé d'une quarantaine d'élèves mené par le Garde-Chasse de l'école, Hagrid.

« Allez, dépêchez-vous les Premières Années ! » leur criait-il

Ceux-ci le suivaient en échangeant, pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas, des regard d'appréhension. En effet, Rubeus Hagrid avait une apparence des plus inhabituelles : il mesurait près de 3m de haut, était au moins cinq fois plus large que la normale et arborait une chevelure noire longue et emmêlée qui se confondait, au niveau de son menton, avec une gigantesque barbe hirsute de la même couleur. Pour des yeux inconnus, il ressemblait à un véritable sauvage et son ton brusque et ses geste bourrus n'aidaient pas vraiment. On pouvait alors comprendre la peur qu'éprouvaient les jeune élèves de onze ans face à lui. Cependant, les quatre amis qui le connaissaient bien savaient qu'il ne fallait pas s'arrêter à son apparence un peu rustre et que c'était un homme d'une profonde gentillesse, d'une grande générosité et surtout d'une loyauté indéfectible. Les quatre garçon aimaient néanmoins le faire tourner en bourrique et ils n'éprouvèrent pas de scrupule par rapport au tour qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui jouer. Ils marchèrent avec leurs jeunes camarades pendant quelques minutes dans l'obscurité sur une chemin étroit et raide avant d'atteindre des arbres. À ce moment-là, ils décidèrent de retirer la cape. De toute façon, les dernières calèches devaient être déjà parties depuis longtemps.

« Vous devriez pouvoir apercevoir Poudlard d'ici, dit Hagrid en désignant un endroit situé à quelques mètres de l'avant du groupe, juste après un virage.

À la vue de l'immense château illuminé dans le noir, beaucoup d'entre eux ne purent retenir des exclamations d'admiration.

-Et oui, reprit Hagrid en se tournant vers eux avec un doux sourire, c'est beau n'est-ce p... Par la barbe de Merlin, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES LÀ TOUS LES QUATRE ?! »

Malgré l'obscurité et le fait qu'ils se soient placés derrière tous les autres élèves, les quatre amis étaient nettement plus grands que leurs camarades de onze ans et n'avaient pu échapper aux yeux noirs et brillants de Hagrid dès que celui-ci avait tourné la tête.

Ce fut Sirius qui répondit en masquant un sourire.

« Ah oui, désolé, on avait oublié de vous prévenir mais on s'est perdus.

-Comment ça « perdus » ? » La colère provoquée par l'insolence du jeune homme lui fit esquisser un mouvement si brusque qu'il faillit projeter un Première année dix mètres plus loin. « Non mais vous vous fichez de moi ou quoi ?

-Pas du tout enfin ! C'est juste qu'il faisait noir et puis y avait du monde et du coup... commença Sirius

-On n'a pas su où aller alors on vous a suivi, acheva James

-Épargnez-moi ces balivernes, grommela-t-il, ça fait cinq ans que vous êtes élèves dans cette école, vous ne vous êtes sûrement pas perdus !

-Oui bon, on a peut-être un peu déformé ce point-là, admit Sirius

-M'en serait douté ! Maintenant expliquez moi plutôt la vraie raison de votre présence ici !

-Non, mais en fait on est descendus trop tard du train et les calèches étaient déjà toutes parties alors on s'est dit qu'on n'avait qu'à prendre les barques avec vous, expliqua Remus

-Oui, et comme il ne nous reste plus que deux ans avec vous, on a pensé qu'il fallait en profiter, renchérit Sirius

-Et puis ça nous rappellera notre première année » ajouta ¨Peter

Hagrid ne put retenir un léger sourire qui traversa son visage l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'il ne le remplace par un regard qui se voulait sévère, et ce fût d'une voix légèrement enrouée qu'il reprit :

« Bon, très bien mais attention, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait un mauvais coup là-dessous ! Après ce sera moi qui aurai des ennuis.

-Promis, pas d'entourloupe, assura Sirius

-Bon alors écoutez tout le monde, vous allez monter dans les barques avec ces quatre plaisantins pour aller au château, pas plus de quatre par barque. Allez, restez pas plantés là, dépêchez-vous ! » Ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'ils fixaient tous le groupe des quatre maraudeurs, comme ils s'étaient auto-proclamés, avec un mélange de surprise et d'admiration.

James et Sirius s'installèrent avec un jeune garçon au regard timide et apeuré qui n'avait visiblement jamais mis les pieds dans un endroit aussi impressionnant. Remus et Peter prirent quant à eux place aux côtés d'un adolescent affichant un air hautain et blasé, comme si il effectuait sa centième rentrée à l'école de Poudlard. À peine avaient-ils commencé à avancer que celui-ci s'adressa à eux :

« Alors, vous êtes tous les deux de Gryffondor c'est ça ? Ça ne m'étonne pas, mon père dit que tous les Gryffondors sont des imbéciles et des vauriens, déclara-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux

-Et lui-même est nettement supérieur je suppose ! Répondit Remus, sarcastique, Je suis sûr que tu finiras à Serpentard toi ! Et comment tu t'appelles d'abord monsieur je-suis-le-fils-du-Ministre-de-la-Magie ?

-Je m'appelle Fallyn Fawley, répondit-il pompeusement, et mon père est un haut responsable auprès du ministre qui pourrait vous faire renvoyer de Poudlard avec une simple lettre alors vous me devez du respect !

Remus grimaça. Floyd Fawley était en effet un représentant haut placé du ministère et s'attirer ses foudres pourrait s'avérer mal avisé pour son propre père qui travaillait au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Mais son orgueil fut plus fort que ses craintes et il décida de tenir tête à cet enfant de onze ans qui avait franchement besoin d'être recadré.

« Pour demander du respect, encore faut-il en donner. J'ai cinq ans de plus que toi et sûrement plus d'expérience alors je ne vais certainement pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Quant à tes histoires sur les Gryffondors, sache que nous ne sommes pas la maison qui a engendré le plus de mages noirs et de Mangemorts.

-Normal, vous accueillez n'importe qui, y compris les Sang-de-Bourbe, riposta Fallyn, bientôt vous prendrez même des moldus ! Nous au moins à Serpentard on sélectionne les meilleurs magiciens aux origines les plus pures. Personne ne viendra pourrir le sang des nobl... »

Sa phrase fut interrompue par une forte secousse. En effet, leur embarcation venait d'être heurtée par une autre barque, un peu à la façon de ce que les moldus appelaient « auto-tamponneuses ». Fallyn chuta au fond du canot sous la force du choc tandis que Peter mit carrément une jambe dans l'eau. Remus dut alors le tirer par les bras pour éviter qu'il ne tombe entièrement pendant que l'autre garçon, qui s'était relevé, riait à gorge déployée. Remus s'apprêtait à lui adresser une remarque désobligeante quand il s'aperçut que les auteurs de cette collision n'étaient autre que James et Sirius accompagné d'un autre Première Année.

« Oups, désolé, fit Sirius sans pouvoir masquer un sourire, ça va Pete' ?

-Super, répondit ce dernier après que James lui eut lancé un _exaresco_ pour sécher ses vêtements.

-Oui, on est vraiment désole de t'avoir coupé dans ton discours passionnant sur la pureté du sang ! Dit James, ironique, Mais je t'en prie, continue ! »

Le jeune garçon, ne semblant pas avoir décelé l'antiphrase, répondit :

« Je suis content de voir que certains Gryffondor ont du bon sens mais je suis navré de t'informer que tu as sur ta barque un sale Sang-de-Bourbe. Je l'ai entendu parler dans le train, son père est un fermier moldu. » Il cracha ces derniers mots avec un mépris considérable

L'élève en question, visiblement intimidé par son jeune adversaire, n'osa pas faire de commentaire et resta silencieux.

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Tu crois que parce que ton père est un sorcier – un riche qui n'a rien fait de sa vie à part soudoyer le Ministère de la Magie – tu vaux mieux que lui ? Répondit Sirius

-Les moldus et les nés-moldus sont tout aussi respectables que ceux qui ont des parents sorciers. Et bien plus que toi et ton père, espèce de petit crétin ! » Ajouta James

Face à cet affront, le Première Année sortit sa baguette magique, probablement dans l'intention de jeter un sort à James, mais ne réussit qu'à produire quelques étincelles vertes avant que Sirius heurte à nouveau leur barque de façon à le faire tomber dans l'eau. Le jeune garçon cria et se débattit jusqu'à ce que Remus consente à le sortir de là, décidant qu'on ne pouvait pas risquer que ce soit le calamar géant qui le repêche.

« Mille gargouilles, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Hagrid en entendant les cris, je vous avais prévenu que je ne voulais pas de bêtises !

-C'est rien, répondit Sirius, juste cet imbécile qui s'est trop penché sur le bateau et qui est tombé

L'intéressé tenta de protester mais Remus le fit taire avec un _silencio_.

-Très bien, maugréa Hagrid, pas vraiment convaincu, faites ce que vous voulez mais débrouillez-vous pour qu'il soit sec quand on arrive au château, je veux pas avoir d'ennuis avec Dumbledore à cause de ce môme, compris ? »

Une fois que Remus lui eut rendu la parole, Fallyn reprit ses bougonnements

« Vous allez pas vous en sortir comme ça, je vais l'dire à mon père et il va vous faire renvoyer !

-Je ne crois pas non, lui répondit Sirius, car tu vois, si tu dis un seul mot à qui que ce soit, on va lâcher Peeves sur toi. Tu le connais ? Tu sais de quoi il est capable ? Il fera de ta vie un enfer alors je serais toi, je la bouclerai. Et j'éviterai aussi les insultes sur les nés moldus, Dumbledore n'aime pas trop. »

Furieux mais résigné à ne rien faire pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de l'esprit frappeur de l'école, il se terra dans un coin de la barque et ne décocha plus un seul mot après que James lui eut lancé un

_ex__aresco_ jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignirent la côte.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda Remus au jeune garçon qui avait été la cible des moqueries de Fallyn

-Keith Kegg, répondit-il timidement, merci pour ce que vous avez fait.

-Y a pas de problème et si jamais il t'embête encore, préviens-nous, lui dit Sirius avec un clin d'œil

-Ou si il y a quelque chose que tu comprends pas sur le monde magique, on peut t'expliquer, assura James

-Merci les gars » dit Keith avec un sourire reconnaissant

Ils prirent un chemin dans la roche, éclairés par une lampe tenue par Hagrid puis, après avoir gravit les escaliers de pierre, Hagrid frappa trois coups sur la porte de chêne. Ce fut le Professeur McGonagall qui leur ouvrit et elle ne cacha pas sa surprise à la vue des quatre garçons de Sixième Année :

« Pourrais-je connaître les raisons de votre présence ici et non avec vos camarades dans la Grande Salle, messieurs ? »

Elle les toisa avec l'air autoritaire de quelqu'un qui attend une explication par-dessus les verres carrés de ses lunettes.

« Euh oui, il y a eu une petite erreur. Mais... tout va bien ! On est arrivé sain et sauf, non ? » Fit Sirius avec un sourire gêné. Le Professeur McGonagall était un des seuls professeur qui pouvait encore parfois l'effrayer

« Soit, répondit-elle avec un regard sévère, je n'apprécierai pas de devoir retirer des points à ma maison alors que l'année n'a même pas encore commencée donc je ne dirai rien pour cette fois. Mais je vous conseille d'aller rejoindre les autres élèves immédiatement avant que je ne change d'avis et d'éviter de vous faire remarquer une nouvelle fois dans la soirée.

Les quatre amis partirent alors vers la Grande Salle pendant que les Premières Années se dirigeaient vers une antichambre pour que le Professeur McGonagall leur explique le fonctionnement de l'école avant de les mener à leur tour dans la Grande Salle pour la cérémonie de la Répartition. Ils quittèrent donc leur jeune camarade avec un signe de la main de la part de Peter.

« Ben dis-donc, elle est drôlement gentille pour le coup ! Elle n'a même pas crié nos noms de famille ! Dit Sirius alors qu'ils échangeaient des regards interloqués

-On a du vraiment lui manquer pendant les vacances ! » Renchérit James


	3. Répartitions

_**Elena: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews ! Tu as raison, Lily commence bien à sortir avec James en 7e année mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, pendant des années j'ai été persuadée que ça se passait pendant leur 6e année, même quand j'ai écrit ma première fanfic i ans (quelque chose de particulièrement nul alors que j'étais encore en CM2) je croyais ça; je ne me suis rendue compte de mon erreur que récemment mais, ayant déjà prévu toute une intrigue, j'ai décidé pour une fois de ne pas être canonique même si je déteste ça. C'est là que je réalise que je viens d'écrire une phrase d'un kilomètre (ma spécialité). J'espère que je ne t'ai pas noyée ! Bref, je finirai ce roman en te disant que j'ai justement un personnage qui s'appelle Helena dans ce chapitre mais avec un "h".**** J'espère que ça te plaira :)**_**  
**

**Répartitions  
**

Ils poussèrent les lourdes portes de la Grande Salle et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur sous les yeux surpris des autres élèves. Alors qu'il s'asseyaient à la table des Gryffondors, Darren leur demanda :

« Vous étiez où pendant tout ce temps ? On ne vous a pas vu prendre les calèches. »

Alors que Sirius se retenait de lui rétorquer de se mêler de ses propres affaires, James répondit :

« C'est normal, on a pris les barques avec les Premières Années.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? fit Darren, surpris

-Parce qu'il fallait bien qu'ils trouvent un moyen de se faire remarquer dès le premier soir en arrivant de manière fracassante ! » Dit alors Taylor avec une grimace de dégoût « En tout cas, c'est réussi ! Toute la salle n'a d'yeux que pour vous » Ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de dédain

« On fait simplement ce que les autres n'osent pas faire, fit remarquer Remus

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Fit James en haussant les épaules, on n'est pas comme tout le monde !

-Ça c'est certain ! Fit Lily en se tournant vers la conversation, y en a pas d'autres des imbéciles comme vous !

-Oui, renchérit Mary, on avait remarqué que ta tête était plus grosse que la moyenne, Potter

-Si t'as remarqué, ça veut dire que tu m'admires ! Affirma l'intéressé

-Pff ! C'est ça, si ça peut de faire plaisir de croire ça ! Répondit la petite brune en lui tournant le dos

-Je suis sûr que même toi tu es impressionnée, Hales ! Même si tu refuses de l'admettre, Dit Sirius avec un sourire arrogant en s'adressant à Taylor

-Pas le moins du monde ! » Lui répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avant de replonger dans la discussion qu'elle entretenait avec Lily et Mary avant leur arrivée

« T'as vu la nouvelle coupe de Michael Trador ? Elle lui va tellement bien... »

Le Professeur McGonagall entra alors avec les élèves de Première Année s'émerveillant à la vue du plafond magique, et coupa cours à la plupart des conversations. Ils s'arrêtèrent en face d'un tabouret où était posé un vieux chapeau de sorcier sale et rapiécé. Après quelques secondes de silence, une fente le long de son bord s'ouvrit et il se mit à chanter :

Je n'suis pas un vieux bout d'paillasson

Je suis l'Choixpeau Magique et, en chanson,

Laissez-moi vous raconter mon histoire

À l'école de magie de Poudlard

Quatre jeunes sorciers intelligents

Avaient décidé d'éduquer les gens

Unis par une profonde amitié

Qu'ils n'imaginèrent point divisée

Chacun voyait les choses à sa façon

À qui il voulait donner des leçons

Gryffondor valorisait le courage

Serdaigle, la sagace, préférait les sages

Poufsouffle elle prenait les généreux

Serpentard choisissait les ambitieux

Ils séparèrent pour cette raison

Leur brillante école en quatre maisons

Gryffondor eut l'idée d'enlever son chapeau

Et tous les quatre me dotèrent d'un cerveau

Afin que, sans jamais une erreur, je décide

La maison de Poudlard où votre cœur vous guide

Pendant quelque temps, tout s'est bien passé

Mais les conflits ont vite commencé

Chacun semblait se replier sur soi

Chaque maison voulait faire sa loi

Serpentard dit « Il ne faut enseigner

Qu'aux enfants nés des plus pures lignées »

Gryffondor argua « Préférons toujours

Ceux qui font preuve de plus de bravoure »

Serdaigle s'écria avec sagesse

« La science est la plus grande noblesse »

Poufsouffle acceptait tous les sorciers

Qui soient, pourvu qu'ils veuillent travailler

Un matin, Serpentard fit sa malle et partit

Pour toujours, et le moral de tous en pâtit

Alors les querelles cessèrent à jamais

Mais plus rien ne fut comme avant, désormais

Dans des situations aussi alarmantes

La même question, chaque année, me hante

Suis-je en train de semer le grain de la discorde

Quand, l'entrée dans votre maison, je vous accorde ?

Je crains de causer à Poudlard toute une invasion

De doute, d'introversion par cette division

L'ignorance n'amène rien de bon, le respect

Et la connaissance sont le seul chemin vers la paix

Voyez, par des temps si obscurs

L'ennemi cherche une fissure

Infime brèche dans le mur

Pour y glisser tout son parjure

L'unique clef est l'unité

Malgré les animosités

Pour pouvoir être forts demain

Il faut savoir tendre la main

Et rejeter les préjugés

Vous-mêmes pouvez en juger

La haine vient avec la méfiance

La vraie puissance est dans la confiance

Donnez à mes paroles de l'attention

Maintenant commence la Répartition.

« Moi j'veux bien tendre ma main à Servilus mais la sienne est pleine de la graisse de ses cheveux ! » ironisa Sirius sans grande conviction

Peter se força à rire, James lui accorda un demi-sourire mais Remus, lui, refusait de plaisanter avec ce genre de choses. Tous sentaient bien que le Choixpeau Magique avait raison.

Le Professeur McGonagall sortit alors un long parchemin de la poche de sa robe vert-émeraude et dit:

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez vers le tabouret et placerez le Choixpeau Magique sur votre tête pour être réparti. Aubrey, Emilia »

Une petite brune au teint très pale marcha vers le Choixpeau et l'enfila. Celui-ci annonça rapidement « Serpentard ! »

Elle le retira et, avec un sourire satisfait, se dirigea vers la table la plus proche la porte sous les applaudissements des élèves qui y étaient assis.

« James arrête de regarder Lily, fit soudainement Sirius, comprenant la raison du silence de son ami

-Mais non, répondit-il avec un air d'innocence, je regardais le Professeur McGonagall

-Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est tellement attirante et sensuelle, dans la fleur de l'âge ! Répliqua Sirius, sarcastique, à l'instant où celle-ci déclarait « Cursecaster, Jessica »

« Je ne savais pas si intéressé Patmol, lui rétorqua James avec un sourire narquois, il faut que tu lui déclares ta flamme !

-Très drôle James. En attendant, il faut que tu laisses un peu d'air à Evans si tu veux qu'elle te voie autrement que comme un gros lourd. Je suis sûre que si tu arrêtais de faire attention à elle et que tu regardais d'autres filles, elle crèverait de jalousie et reviendrait en courant.

« Edgecombe, Ernest »

« Oui, peut-être » admit James à moitié convaincu

« Serdaigle »

« En tout cas, j'espère qu'on aura pas trop de cours en commun avec les Serpentard cette année, fit remarquer Peter

-Surtout pour les Potions, renchérit Sirius

-Surtout pour Rogue, marmonna James

-Je vous rappelle que les Sixième Années sont regroupés par option toutes maisons confondues. Et comme il n'aura sûrement pas arrêté les cours de Potions, on sera forcément avec lui, dit Remus

-Oh non, grommela Sirius, j'en ai sacrément marre de voir ce crétin de Rogue recevoir les félicitations de la limace parce qu'il est tellement parfait ! »

« Fawley, Fallyn »

« Arrête, je peux déjà l'entendre : « Severus, mon garçon, quel talent, quel élève brillant ! » Répondit James dans une imitation plutôt convaincante de leur professeur de Potions

-Oui mais peut-être qu'il sera moins bon vu que Lily ne voudra sûrement plus faire équipe avec lui » supposa Remus

« Serpentard »

« Tiens, j'm'en serai douté que ce petit prétentieux atterrirait là-bas, il a toutes les qualités requises ! » déclara James

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent :

« Kegg, Keith »

Le jeune garçon marcha d'un pas hésitant jusqu'au Professeur McGonagall et, lorsque celle-ci le coiffa du Choixpeau, il lui tomba jusqu'aux yeux. S'en suivirent quelques secondes pendant lesquelles les maraudeurs et Keith retinrent leur souffle. Le jeune garçon n'avait aucune envie d'être dans la même maison que Fallyn mais il ignorait si Serpentard prenait les nés-moldus. Le Choixpeau Magique avait semblé dire que non dans sa chanson.

« Gryffondor »

Les quatre maraudeurs applaudirent avec force tandis que Keith, visiblement soulagé, marchait vers leur table et s'assit à côté de Sirius.

« Je savais que t'étais un chic type et que tu nous rejoindrais, déclara ce dernier

-Si t'as le moindre problème, on sera là, lui dit Remus avec un sourire rassurant

-Et si tu veux sécher un cours, on pourra toujours t'aider à trouver un prétexte, renchérit-Sirius

-Si il a besoin d'aide pour ses devoirs, on pourra l'aider ! Corrigea Remus

-Oui, ça aussi. » dût admettre Sirius à contrecœur

Alors qu'ils décrivaient la vie quotidienne à Poudlard à Keith, la Répartition s'acheva sur Adrian Zaynn qui fut envoyé à Poufsouffle.

Le Professeur Dumbledore se leva alors :

« Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à déclarer pour l'instant : _bon appétit_ » dit-il en prononçant les deux derniers mots dans un Français impeccable.

De la nourriture apparut alors dans les plats en argent disposés sur les tables et les élèves se mirent à manger allègrement. Sirius et Peter se jetèrent dessus alors que Remus et James échangeaient un regard ironique.

Une fois que tous furent rassasiés, le Professeur Dumbledore se leva de nouveau pour faire un discours :

« Je souhaite tout d'abord aux nouveaux la bienvenue à Poudlard ainsi qu'aux anciens un bon retour parmi nous. Cette année, notre équipe enseignante sera rejointe par Helena Sawbridge au poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. » La salle retentit d'exclamations de surprise _Helena Sawbridge ? La Helena Sawbrigde ? La championne du monde de Duel ?_ puis finit par éclater en applaudissements assourdissants tandis qu'une femme d'une petite trentaine d'années assise entre Mme Bibine et le Professeur Flitwick se levait et faisait un léger signe de tête pour exprimer sa reconnaissance.

« Je savais bien que son visage me disait quelque chose ! » s'exclama Remus

Elle était assez grande et solide et avait des cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de personnes à se laisser faire. « Le Professeur Sawbridge vous fera d'autant plus profiter de ses talents qu'un club de Duel va être ouvert cette année. Les rencontres auront lieu dans la cour de métamorphose tous les samedis après-midi et seront ouvertes à tous les élèves souhaitant y participer. » Les quatre Maraudeurs échangèrent des sourires d'excitation. « D'autre part, je voudrais informer les nouveaux élèves que l'accès à la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdit. Il serait bien que certains anciens tâchent de s'en souvenir également. » Son regard ainsi que celui du Professeur McGonagall se dirigèrent vers les quatre maraudeurs et Sirius effectua une petite révérence avec l'air de quelqu'un à qui on faisait trop d'honneur. « Mr. Rusard m'a chargé de vous rappeler que l'usage de la magie dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours est strictement interdit lui aussi. Enfin, les essais pour les équipes de Quidditch des quatre maisons auront lieu dans deux semaines. Maintenant que j'en ai fini avec les annonces habituelles, je voudrais vous faire part de deux choses très importantes. Tout d'abord, comme vous le savez, le mage noir qui se nomme Lord Voldemort continue de monter en puissance. Lui et ses partisans se font de plus en plus dangereux. Ainsi, il est très important que chacun de vous respecte les règles qui sont mises en place pour votre sécurité. Je parle notamment d'éviter les promenades nocturnes et solitaires même si celles-ci peuvent sembler très amusantes. Si jamais vous remarquez quelque chose de suspect, faîtes-en immédiatement part à un membre du personnel ou à un des Aurors qui sont postés aux entrées de l'école. Je vous demande également de prêter grande attention à votre sécurité et à celle des autres. Enfin, je tiens à vous informer d'une légère modification dans le fonctionnement de l'école cette année. Je crois qu'il est plus que jamais important de favoriser les rapprochements entre différentes maisons. Le temps est, comme le chantait notre cher Choixpeau Magique, à l'unité pour vaincre les forces maléfiques qui nous entourent et risqueraient de séduire un esprit affaibli par la haine et la rancœur. Pour favoriser une bonne entente et un esprit d'équipe, il faut apprendre à se connaître. Dans ce but, les autres professeurs et moi-même avons décidé de créer des binômes de travail pour tous les cours entre deux élèves de maisons différentes. » Il fit une brève pause pendant laquelle le silence, qui emplissait jusqu'alors la salle, fut brisé par de nombreuses exclamations de stupeur et protestations. _Comment ça ? Comment osait-il ? Et sans demander l'avis des élèves ! Il n'avait pas le droit. Ce n'était pas juste._ Les Gryffondors de Sixième Année n'étaient pas en reste. Même Remus, pourtant relativement favorable aux rapprochements entre maisons, refusait cette idée. _Comment cacher, dans ces conditions, le fait qu'il était un loup-garou ?_ Les professeurs avaient-ils seulement pensé à lui lorsqu'ils avaient pris cette décision ? Seule Lily garda le silence. Son unique crainte était de se retrouver avec son ancien meilleur ami, celui qui l'avait trahie, Rogue. Elle ne voulait pas le voir et encore moins lui parler.

« Silence ! » fit soudainement le Professeur Dumbledore avec un regard sévère assez singulier sur ce visage habituellement si serein « Ainsi, vous devrez vous asseoir et travailler avec votre partenaire pendant toute l'année à chaque cours que vous partagerez avec lui. C'est le Choixpeau Magique, qui se souvient bien de chacun de vos esprits, va former les binômes ? Il pourra de cette manière créer des équipes harmonieuses dans lesquelles les qualités des deux personnes se compléteront. Et je tiens à préciser que toute protestation sera vaine car cette décision est irrévocable. Cette nouvelle Répartition va débuter immédiatement. »

Cette déclaration n'atténua en aucun cas la colère des élèves mais eut au moins le mérite de les faire taire car chacun voulait savoir avec qui il serait groupé. Le Choixpeau Magique commença avec les Premières Années. Parfois, il trouvait immédiatement avec qui mettre l'élève appelé, et d'autres fois, il lui fallait quelques instants de réflexion. Pratiquement chaque fois qu'un Serpentard fut nommé, l'autre élève se répandait en injures et lamentations. Ainsi, le jeune Keith fut mis avec son nouvel ennemi : Fallyn Fawley. Bien entendu, il s'en trouva bouleversé.

« Comment est-ce-que je vais faire ? Il me hait. Il va faire de ma vie un enfer ! Se lamenta-t-il

-T'inquiètes pas, le rassura Remus, on en parlera au Professeur McGonagall, elle pourra sûrement faire quelque chose... »

« T'as entendu Dumby Rem' ? C'est irrévocable!Lui répondit Sirius

-Il y a forcément un moyen, on peut tout de même pas le laisser avec cet abruti ! » tempêta James

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, tandis que les bruits de protestation ne cessaient de croître dans la salle, le Choixpeau finit par atteindre les Sixième Années.

« Black, Sirius avec Rosier, Evan »

« Nom d'un sorcier ! Ils n'auraient pas pu me mettre avec quelqu'un de pire ! Un futur Mangemort vicieux et ami de Servilus ! Non mais comment est-ce-qu'ils veulent que j'arrête de faire de la magie en dehors des cours avec ça ? Déjà qu'avec les gens que je n'ai pas envie d'assassiner j'y arrive pas ! »

Sirius était fou de rage. Il était parfaitement impossible qu'il arrive à passer un cours entier assis à côté de ce type et encore moins à travailler avec lui.

« Non mais c'est pas possible ! Va falloir qu'ils changent des choses si ils ne veulent pas finir l'année dans un bain de sang » râla James

« Evans, Lily »

Lily retint sa respiration. _Pas Rogue, pas Rogue..._

« Avec Trador, Michael »

Elle poussa alors un soupir de soulagement : Michael était le préfet de Serdaigle, un élève très sympathique avec qui elle avait discuté quelques fois et qui était le meilleur ami de Doug, le frère jumeau de Mary, lui aussi un Serdaigle. Pendant ce temps, James bouillonnait de rage et de jalousie. _Ce petit crétin de Trador avait Lily comme binôme ? Cela devait être une blague, une très mauvaise blague !_

« Hale, Taylor »

Celle-ci stoppa sa discussion avec Darren pour écouter le Choixpeau.

« Avec Selwyn, Spencer »

Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle puis, d'un seul coup, les conversations reprirent avec encore plus de force. Taylor fut la première à s'exprimer en se levant d'un bond après avoir passé quelques instants le visage figé dans la plus grande stupeur. Elle ne chercha même pas à réprimer son indignation.

« Quoi ?! Non mais comment ça ? Ils vont pas bien ou quoi ? » elle ne cessait de tourner la tête dans diverses directions pour tenter de rallier ses camarades à sa cause qu'elle considérait comme parfaitement injuste « Non, non, je suis pas d'accord ! Ils peuvent pas me mettre avec elle ! C'est impossible ! » elle regarda directement le Professeur Dumbledore en croisant les bras avec un air de défi « Je peux pas travailler dans ces conditions ! Je m'en fous, je le ferai pas. Jamais ils me verront passer ne serait-ce qu'une heure avec elle. Ce. N'est. Pas. Possible. » elle ponctua cette phrase par de grands coups de poing sur la table qui provoquèrent des tintements de verres et de couverts. Puis elle se rassit, l'air abattu. « Non mais t'imagines travailler avec cette fille ? » dit-elle à l'adresse de Mary « Je vais la tuer, elle va me tuer, on va s'entre-tuer ! Ah non, je refuse de m'approcher à moins d'un mètre de cette... » L'insulte fut couverte par la voix implacable du Choixpeau :

« Lockwood, Darren »

Le jeune homme pâlit légèrement à l'entente de son nom. Il ne voulait pas subir le même sort que Taylor. Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire taire cette dernière l'espace de quelques instants puisqu'elle voulait savoir avec qui son ami serait apparié.

« Avec Halter, Nancy »

Il laissa échapper un soupir et sourit. Il s'entendait déjà bien avec la jeune Serdaigle.

« C'est trop injuste » s'exclama alors Taylor

« Lupin, Remus »

Les Maraudeurs retinrent leur souffle et Remus devint blanc comme un linge.

« Avec Gritty, Elizabeth »

« Mais comment je vais faire moi quand ce sera la pleine Lune ? » murmura-t-il à ses amis d'un ton paniqué tandis que Taylor continuait de protester en arrière-plan, elle n'est pas au courant, elle va trouver ça bizarre et elle va se poser des questions ! »

-Calme-toi Remus, dit James en tentant de prendre un ton rassurant, je suis sûr que ça va aller. Dumbledore a dû s'arranger pour qu'elle ne découvre pas ton secret. Et puis, toi au moins t'es avec une Serdaigle. »

« MacDonald, Mary »

Lily et Taylor, qui s'était quelque peu calmée, croisèrent les doigts et tâchèrent d'envoyer un regard encourageant à leur amie.

« Avec Hurtz, Steven »

La jeune fille eut un sourire rassuré, Steven était un Poufsouffle qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien car il était assez réservé mais il semblait être très gentil. Et il était plutôt pas mal !

« Pettigrow, Peter »

Peter jeta des coups d'œil apeurés dans la direction de la table des Serpentards. Il savait bien que si il se retrouvait avec l'un d'eux, il se ferait laminer. À le voir regarder autour de lui, le corps secoué de tremblements, avec ses petits yeux et ses avant-bras repliés vers son torse, il ressemblait de façon frappante à un rat pris au piège par un chat.

« Avec Lilnut, Sarah »

Son corps se relâcha au son de la voix du Choixpeau.

« La chance ! Toi aussi t'es avec une Poufsouffle ! Pourquoi est-ce-que c'est moi qui me tape le Serpentard ? C'est parce que je suis un Black, c'est ça ? Maugréa Sirius, les bras levé en l'air dans un signe d'incompréhension.

-Eh, t'es pas le seul à te retrouver avec l'un d'eux, hein ? Moi aussi je vais devoir passer l'année à côté d'une de ces débiles » lui répondit Taylor d'un ton maussade.

Elle avait bien compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer la décision du Choixpeau ni celle de Dumbledore.

« C'est sûr qu'entre toi et Selwyn, y aura des étincelles ! Ricana Sirius

-Un putain d'incendie oui ! Cette fille est absolument insupportable ! »

Sous l'effet de la colère, elle faisait de grands gestes avec ses bras qui secouaient sa longue chevelure en un mouvement désordonné tandis que Sirius la regardait d'un air un peu hagard. Elle faillit même renverser le verre plein de jus de citrouille de Darren.

« T'inquiètes pas Hale. Cette année, on va leur jouer encore plus de tours à ces fichus serpents ! Lui répondit Sirius avec un clin d'œil après avoir regagné sa contenance.

La jeune fille ne releva même pas sa familiarité et se contenta de pousser un énième soupir d'exaspération.

« Potter, James » déclara le Choixpeau

Celui-ci déglutit à l'entente de son nom. Les secondes qui suivirent parurent s'allonger alors qu'il attendait que le Choixpeau se décide sur l'identité de son partenaire. Il priait de tout son cœur que cette personne ne soit pas un Serpentard.

« Avec Jugson, Viktoria »

« Nom de nom, moi aussi je suis avec une Serpy ! » Il se tourna vers Sirius « On est maudit Patmol, moi j'te l'dis ! »

Les deux amis se mirent à faire part, haut et fort, de l'ampleur de leur mécontentement, rapidement rejoints par Taylor et Keith. James se tut néanmoins au bout de quelques minutes. En vérité, malgré le mécontentement affiché, il ne savait pas si il devait être plus énervé ou soulagé. Certes, il se retrouvait avec une Serpentard mais, au moins, il ne s'agissait pas de Rogue ou d'un de ses amis. Il choisit finalement de risquer un regard à l'autre bout de la salle. Viktoria était assise à côté de sa meilleure amie, Spencer Selwyn, qui semblait en proie à une immense colère. Les traits arrogants de son visage était déformés par la violence avec laquelle elle s'exprimait. Bien qu'il soit incapable d'entendre le moindre mot qui sortait de ses lèvres, James se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait d'insultes à l'égard de Taylor et des professeur qui les avaient mis dans cette situation. Il était de notoriété publique que Taylor et Spencer étaient des ennemies farouches depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Spencer ne ratait jamais une occasion de se moquer du physique, pourtant avantageux, de Taylor. Elle était la seule personne qui pouvait la faire se sentir vulnérable. James savait que Taylor, malgré sa solide façade, avait été profondément blessée par ces railleries à répétition et en gardait un certain complexe par rapport à son corps. De plus, sa rivale était indéniablement d'une grande beauté, contrairement à la majorité des filles de sa maison. James ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait remarqué que les filles de Serpentard avaient souvent un physique plutôt... difficile. En revanche, Spencer s'attirait de nombreux regards de la gente masculine avec ses cheveux bruns foncés encadrant un visage aux traits doux et des yeux d'un vert semblable à celui de l'écusson qui ornait sa robe. La pâleur de sa peau ne lui donnait pas, comme à beaucoup d'autres gens, un aspect maladif mais, au contraire, accentuait l'éclat de sa chevelure bouclée et ses lèvres recouvertes d'un rouge pétillant la faisaient paraître comme quelqu'un d'une grande bienveillance. Elle n'avait rien à envier aux femmes qui faisaient la couverture de Sorcière Hebdo. Mais cela n'était que l'apparence et James savait, par expérience, que, sous le vernis, se cachait une jeune fille d'une impressionnante méchanceté. Il avait rarement rencontré une personne aussi malfaisante qui prenait tant de plaisir dans le malheur des autres. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas vraiment comment qui que ce soit pouvait être son amie. C'était pourtant le cas de sa nouvelle coéquipière. James ne pouvait voir le visage de cette dernière qui était masqué par sa longue chevelure châtain qui tirait sur le roux. Mais il se doutait qu'elle devait être aussi enthousiasmée que lui à l'idée de faire équipe avec quelqu'un de la maison adverse. _Imbéciles de Serpentards !_ Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner la tête, elle releva subitement la sienne et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle le fixa pendant plusieurs instants, un air de défi luisant dans ses prunelles marrons. Ne sachant que penser de cela, James se retourna définitivement vers ses amis tout en sentant que la jeune Serpentard continuait de l'observer. Remus était toujours plongé dans son inquiétude et Peter tentait de le rassurer tandis que Sirius et Taylor se répandaient en lamentations et en exclamations de colère. Seuls Mary et Darren semblaient satisfaits de la décision du Choixpeau les concernant et essayaient, tant bien que mal, de contenir la rage des deux autres. Lily, quant à elle, paraissait obnubilée par son assiette de gâteau vide et refusait de rencontrer les yeux de James..

Une fois que le Choixpeau Magique en eut fini avec les Septièmes Années, Dumbledore reprit la parole :

« Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps mais c'était nécessaire. J'espère que vous comprenez que cette initiative n'a pas été prise à la légère mais a été mûrement réfléchie. » Il paraissait regarder les élèves un par un par-dessus les verres de ses lunettes en forme de demi-Lunes. La lumière de la bougie devant lui se reflétait dans sa longue barbe argenté à mesure qu'elle s'en rapprochait. James se surprit à se demander ce qu'il se passerait si jamais elle prenait feu. Dumbledore déciderait-il de couper sa barbe si caractéristique ou bien la ferait-il repousser d'un coup de baguette magique ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il finit par reprendre le fil des paroles du directeur alors qu'il entamait une nouvelle phrase. « Il s'agit de construire un avenir pour l'école ainsi que pour vous-mêmes. C'est pourquoi, je compte sur vous » encore une fois, son regard sembla s'attarder sur chacun des visages qu'il avait en face de lui « pour agir avec beaucoup de bonne volonté et pour éviter de vous exprimer de façon trop vulgaire sur le sujet, n'est-ce pas miss Hale ? »

L'intéressée ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant toute la salle se tourner vers elle.

« Oui oh ça va hein ? Je suis pas la seule à contester cette décision. Et puis mêlez-vous un peu de vos affaires aussi ! » dit-elle avec un regard noir envers les quelques Poufsouffles qui la dévisageaient « Mais comment est-ce-qu'il a bien pu m'entendre depuis là-bas ? » ajouta-t-elle dans un chuchotement ébahi

-C'est Dumbledore, fit Lily avec un petit rire, rien ne lui est impossible. »

« Sachez, reprit le Directeur, que quiconque ne respectera pas ces nouveaux arrangements sera sanctionné par une perte de point puis par des retenues. Maintenant, pour finir sur une note plus légère, je vous annonce qu'un bal masqué aura lieu à Poudlard pour les élèves à partir de la Quatrième Année le jour de la St Valentin. Les détails vous seront communiqués ultérieurement. Enfin, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller dormir, surtout après ce délicieux repas préparé par nos elfes de maison, et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit. »

Les élèves quittèrent donc leurs tables dans un grand bruit de bavardages, pour ceux qui étaient déjà follement excité à cette toute dernière annonce, et de protestations, pour d'autres qui n'étaient pas satisfaits par l'attribution de leur binôme.

« En tout cas, j'aime bien sa définition d'une « légère modification dans le fonctionnement de l'école » ! » fit James, sarcastique, en reprenant les mots du Professeur Dumbledore « C'est sûr que ça ne va pas du tout bouleverser toute l'année scolaire !

-Tu vas où Lunard ? » demanda Peter à son ami qui s'éloignait d'eux

-Je suis Préfet je vous rappelle. Il faut que j'emmène les Premières Années jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame et que je leur fasse visiter la salle commune. Tu viens Lily ? » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille qui était également Préfète.

Les trois autres garçons sortirent de l'entrée et gravirent les marches de marbres de l'escalier si capricieux.

« En tout cas, j'irai au bal avec Lily » affirma James

-Euh, alors là, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait envie d'y aller avec toi ! Laissa échapper Peter

-C'est clair, t'as vu comment elle te parlait l'année dernière ? Renchérit Sirius

-Justement, reprit James, c'est un bal masqué donc elle ne saura pas que c'est moi !

-Ah oui ? Et dans ce cas tu comptes faire comment pour savoir que ce sera bien elle ? » demanda Sirius

-Ça, j'ai déjà ma petite idée... » répondit James

Arrivés au septième étage, Sirius déclara « balivernes » au portrait d'une grosse femme qui gardait la salle et celle-ci s'écarta pour découvrir une ouverture ronde dans le mur dans laquelle ils s'engouffrèrent. Après avoir été rejoints par Remus dans le dortoir des garçons de Sixième Année, ils discutèrent de leurs nouveaux partenaires de travail puis se mirent au lit et s'endormirent rapidement, épuisés par un long trajet et la digestion d'un festin très copieux.

**_/Je pars en vacances jeudi (aux Etats-Unis !) donc je ne publierai probablement pas d'autre chapitre avant plus de deux semaines/_**


	4. Premier Jour

**_/_Je suis de retour après 2 semaines assez chargées au pays d'Obama ! Et comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre, entre deux insomnies causées par le décalage horaire (3h du mat' en France = 21h à New-York = l'heure où je me couchais en CP quand y avait pas la Star Ac'). Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine mais ça va aussi dépendre de la vitesse à laquelle j'écris: si c'est la grande inspiration, je devrais tenir; mais si c'est la page blanche comme ça l'a été pendant plusieurs semaines, ce sera plus dur :S Comme je n'ai reçu de review que d'une seule personne malgré le nombre de vues, j'ai du mal à évaluer l'intérêt que ma fic suscite. J'espère donc que la suite vous plaira (?) That's all folks :) /**

**Premier Jour**

Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils descendirent manger, la Grande Salle était bien plus calme que la veille. Les élèves semblaient s'être faits à l'idée de devoir partager une bonne partie de leur temps d'étude avec quelqu'un d'une autre maison. « La nuit porte conseil » disait parfois le Professeur Dumbledore. « N'importe quoi ! » pensa James. Il était d'humeur aussi maussade que la veille. Quelle idée stupide de vouloir rapprocher les maisons ! C'était voué à l'échec ! Personne ne pouvait supporter les Serpentards à part les Serpentards eux-mêmes. Et encore ! James avait toujours été quelqu'un d'optimiste et joyeux qui passait son temps à rire de tout. Pourtant, ce matin-là, enter tout ce qui s'était passé pendant l'été et après l'annonce du Professeur Dumbledore, il était d'une humeur assez mauvaise. Il avait fait de son mieux la veille pour se montrer heureux et insouciant mais en cet instant il avait juste envie qu'on le laisse tranquille. Ce petit coup de déprime – apparemment il en avait de plus en plus ces temps-ci – serait passé dans quelques minutes, il en était certain. Il avait juste besoin d'un moment pour se perdre dans ses pensées. Alors qu'il mangeait un toast sans grand appétit et que Peter et Sirius se moquaient des Serpentards, les directeurs de maisons passaient entre les élèves pour leur donner leurs emplois du temps. Après avoir longuement rassuré un Première Année anxieux de tout savoir sur le déroulement des cours à Poudlard, le Professeur McGonagall s'approcha d'eux dans un frémissement d'étoffe verte :

« Alors Potter, vous prenez Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Potions et Astronomie. »

James acquiesça en silence. Il se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Il aimait sa vie à Poudlard. Il était bon en cours, il était bon au Quidditch, il était populaire, et surtout, il avait les trois meilleurs amis du monde. Que demander de plus ?

« Et bien, voilà ce que cela vous donne, dit-elle après avoir agité sa baguette magique, Pettigrow, voyons voir... »

James jeta discrètement un regard à la table des Serpentards. Viktoria semblait de bonne humeur, peut-être ne serait-elle pas si terrible à supporter après tout. Sûrement moins que son amie Spencer en tout cas. Quelle peste celle-là ! Il compatissait avec Taylor. Ces deux-là étaient les pires ennemies et leur collaboration forcée ne produirait sans doute que plus de querelles entre les deux jeunes filles. C'était comme si il avait été mis avec Rogue ! Quoiqu'il ne soit pas non plus ravi qu'elle se soit retrouvée avec Michael Trador. Son regard dévia vers la table des Serdaigle. Michael avait les yeux rivés sur leur table. Il était en train d'observer Lily ! La poitrine de James se gonfla de colère. Quel crétin !

« Bon, on a tous potions en premier cours, fit Remus, enfin sauf toi Pet' puisque tu n'as pas pris cette année.

-Au moins, il aura pas à supporter la limace. Fit Sirius, Slug m'avait vraiment pas manqué pendant les vacances. »

Il soupira

« Eh, vous croyez que Rosier fait potions ? Si ça se trouve, j'aurai pas à le supporter dès le premier cours, termina-t-il avec une pointe d'espoir

-En tout cas, je suis sûr que moi je serai avec Jugson ! » répondit James

En effet, elle était plutôt douée en Potions donc elle n'aurait vraisemblablement pas abandonné une discipline qui pouvait lui apporter des points aux examens.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure avant de dire :

« Attention les gars, ma première blague de l'année commence... maintenant ! »

À la place de la sonnerie habituelle, les cloches de l'école se mirent à jouer une autre mélodie accompagnées par une imitation plutôt bien réussie de la voix de Dumbledore qui chantait :

« C'est la danse de Servilus

Qui a la cape pleine de puces

Alors il shake tout son body

C'est pas sexy !

Il ondule son bassin

Pas b'soin d'vous faire un dessin

Mais elles sont toujours là

C'est plus moches que ses ch'veux gras ! »

La Grande Salle éclata en rires sauf pour la table des Serpentards. James aperçut tout de même Jugson esquisser un sourire l'espace d'une seconde. Alors que le Professeur McGonagall revenait vers d'eux avec un air consterné, Sirius lui dit :

« Tiens elle est sympa votre sonnerie cette année !

-Ça ne me fait pas rire Mr. Black. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton cassant en repoussant ses lunettes vers la racine de son nez « Voilà qui montre beaucoup de maturité de votre part ! Cela va grandement favoriser les relations entre les Maisons ! J'espère que vous êtes fier de vous.

-Comment ça ? Mais j'ai rien fait moi ! » se défendit le jeune homme « Vous l'avez entendu ? c'était Dumbledore ?

-Je ne vous félicite pas, jeune homme. Le Professeur Dumbledore et moi-même sommes très déçus. Dès que nous pourrons prouver votre responsabilité, ainsi que celle de Mr. Potter je présume ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers James qui fit de son mieux pour paraître innocent, ce qui n'était pas facile !

« Je m'arrangerai pour que vous soyez punis tous deux comme il le faut ! »

Sur ce, elle s'en alla d'un pas vif en tirant d'un coup sec sur sa cape comme pour exprimer l'ampleur de sa colère.

« Oh ça va, si on peut même plus rigoler... » répondit Sirius d'un ton maussade.

La réprimande du Professeur McGonagall lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

Ils n'étaient que cinq Gryffondors de leur année à avoir continué le cours de Potions : James, Remus, Lily, Sirius et Taylor. Malheureusement pour ces deux derniers, leurs binômes respectifs avaient également décidé de poursuivre l'étude de cette discipline. En fait, les élèves avaient été répartis avec quelqu'un qui partageait les mêmes options ou presque, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait que peu de matières où ils ne devraient pas travailler avec leur partenaire. Le sensation de froid que James ressentit en pénétrant dans les cachots n'était pas uniquement due à l'humidité et la fraîcheur de l'endroit.

« Bonjour à tous ! » déclara le Professeur de Potions, Slughorn, un homme d'à peu près quatre-vingt ans de petite stature, au crâne chauve et luisant et possédant une moustache imposante qui le faisait ressembler à un morse. Il portait des vêtements délavés et démodés et avait l'air de sortir tout droit d'une machine à voyager dans le futur. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de s'exprimer à travers le tumulte qui régnait dans la salle. Il semblait que les élèves, qui avaient pourtant paru résignés une heure plus tôt, n'avaient pu s'empêcher, une fois mis au pied du mur, de tenter une ultime rébellion.

« J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances mais il est temps désormais de se remettre au travail. Asseyez-vous avec le partenaire qu'on vous a assigné. » Voyant que certains élèves hésitaient, comme un Poufsouffle, ou refusaient franchement, comme Sirius, il ajouta : « Et tout de suite, c'est un ordre. » Quelques élèves se mirent alors à protester. « Si vous refusez de travailler ensemble, vous pouvez tout de suite quitter cette salle ! Et le directeur sera informé ! » Les élèves se turent enfin à la mention de Dumbledore. Personne ne voulait se le mettre à dos, pas même les Serpentards les plus farouches.

« Bien, déclara Slughorn, Maintenant, installez-vous par quatre, comme d'habitude »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté. Sirius et Taylor échangèrent des regards haineux avec leur partenaires tandis que Lily et Remus étaient bien plus à l'aise. Quant à James, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser quand il s'assit à côté Viktoria. Ils étaient tous deux à la même table que Remus et Elizabeth. Sirius et Taylor étaient également à la même table, leurs binômes étant de bons amis, et Lily se retrouva avec un autre Serdaigle et une Poufsouffle.

« Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est prêt, nous pouvons débuter le cours. Je souhaiterais d'abord vous rappeler que vous commencez dès maintenant à vous préparer pour vos A.S.P.I.C.S. qui auront lieu à la fin de l'année prochaine et que, par conséquent, j'attends de vous beaucoup de travail et d'attention. » dit le Professeur Slughorn en essayant d'adopter un ton ferme et sévère « Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler des antidotes. Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà entendu parler de la Troisième Loi de Golpalott ? Mademoiselle Evans, par exemple ? » dit-il en lui offrant un sourire bienveillant

« Je crois qu'elle établit que l'antidote d'un poison composé doit être équivalent à plus que la somme des antidotes de chacun de ses composants. C'est-à-dire qu'il faut trouver un élément, en plus des antidotes respectifs à chaque ingrédient, qui permettrait de les lier pour former le remède au poison. »

« Excellent, dix points pour Gryffondor ! Nous allons donc partir du principe que cette loi est vraie et vous allez chacun votre tour venir prendre une fiole sur mon bureau. Chaque fiole contient un poison différent. Il faudra que vous identifiez ce poison et que vous m'en prépariez l'antidote. Oh, et je précise que ce travail se fera évidemment en binômes. »

De nombreux grognements se firent entendre dans la salle mais chacun se mit au travail. Il semblait y avoir une sorte d'accord tacite entre James et Viktoria : ils ne s'adressaient la parole que pour parler du cours sur un ton froid. Grâce à un rapide _Specialis Revelio_, James apprit que leur poison était un Sérum de Strabisme. Ils s'appliquèrent donc à chercher les antidotes à chaque ingrédient composant ce poison principalement à base de belladone. Ensuite, Viktoria coupa les tiges de moly et les feuilles de sauge séchées et de livèche tandis que James versait le poison dans leur chaudron et allumait le feu. Ils ajoutèrent le sang de salamandre et la poudre d'ongle de gryffon tout en remuant la décoction. Après avoir jeté des yeux d'aigles, il ne leur restait plus qu'à trouver l'élément qui associerait le tout selon la troisième Loi de Golpalott. James devait bien admettre qu'autant il avait compris le principe de la loi, autant il n'avait pas la moindre idée du moyen dont il fallait s'y prendre pour découvrir quel était l'élément manquant. Finalement, ils décidèrent de verser simplement du mucus de veracrasse puisque qu'il servait à épaissir et à lier les potions. Une fois qu'ils avaient fini, James jeta un coup d'œil à la table de Lily. Il y avait longtemps que celle-ci avait terminé sa potion et elle discutait désormais allègrement avec son partenaire de travail. James préféra détourner le regard. Il aperçut alors Taylor et Sirius à l'autre bout de la salle qui, pour une fois alliés, étaient occupés à se quereller violemment avec les deux autres Serpentards. Il dût reconnaître qu'il avait eu de la chance. Certes, lui et Viktoria ne se parlaient pratiquement pas mais, au moins, ils ne passaient pas leur temps à se disputer.

Alors qu'il commençait une discussion avec Remus qui avait également achevé son travail, on entendit une grosse explosion. Un nuage de fumée noire recouvrit toute la table de Sirius et Taylor. Une fois qu'il se fut légèrement dissipé, on put voir les visages de Taylor et Spencer. Elles étaient toutes les deux recouvertes de suie. James crut entendre Viktoria laisser échapper un rire à la vue de son amie. Après une seconde d'un silence total dans toute la salle, elles reprirent l'altercation qui avait apparemment causé l'incident :

« Non mais je t'avais dit de pas mettre de foie de dragon ! Regarde ce que ça a fait espèce d'idiote !

-Mais non c'est toi qui aurais pas du ajouter de peau de serpent ! Et puis il fallait baisser le feu, c'est entièrement de ta faute pauvre conne ! »

Alors que Taylor donnait une claque retentissante à sa camarade, le Professeur Slughorn se décida à intervenir.

« Calmez-vous mesdemoiselles ! Calmez-vous ou je vous envoie toutes les deux dans le bureau du directeur. 15 points en moins à Gryffondor et Serpentard ! » Il regarda dans leur chaudron « et vous vous êtes toutes les deux trompées dans la composition de votre antidote. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir encore tous vos membres ! Bien, je vais passer dans les rangs pour regarder ce que vous avez préparé. » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de toute la classe après avoir jeté un _tergeo_ aux deux filles.

Il s'approcha de Sirius et Evan.

« Qu'avez-vous là messieurs ? On dirait du ciment mélangé à de l'œuf pourri. Je suis très déçu Black. Je m'attendais à mieux de votre part. »

-Mais comment voulez-vous que j'y arrive avec Rosier qui passe son temps à mettre n'importe quoi dans le chaudron ? C'est pas de ma faute si on m'a mis avec lui ! »

Le Professeur lui jeta un regard consterné mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas attiser les tensions déjà présentes. Taylor et Spencer étaient encore occupées à échanger des regards noirs.

« Pas mal Potter et Jugson » dit-il une fois qu'il fut arrivé à leur niveau « Mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Et le mucus de veracrasse est parfaitement inutile dans ce cas. Je vous donnerai un acceptable.

-C'est déjà un miracle que j'aie réussit à faire quelque chose pendant que cet arrogant de Potter décollait les yeux de son miroir » marmonna Viktoria avec un regard méprisant une fois que leur professeur soit hors de portée.

-Au moins ce que j'y vois est agréable à regarder. » lui répliqua James, piqué au vif, tandis que le Professeur Slughorn marchait d'un pas vif vers la table de Lily et Michael en arborant un grand sourire.

« Voyons-voir ce que vous nous avez préparé mademoiselle Evans. » Il pencha la tête vers leur chaudron « Oh oh, bravo ! Cette potion est une vraie merveille ! Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part Lily, toutes mes félicitations !

-Merci professeur mais, en toute honnêteté, dans cette situation, je me serai contentée d'enfoncer un bézoard dans la gorge de la victime plutôt que de perdre du temps avec tout ces calculs » dit-elle avec une pointe d'audace à laquelle le professeur répondit par un léger rire

« En effet mademoiselle, la plupart des potions de cette salle pourrait être contrée par un simple bézoard. Mais, il est toujours bon, dans le cas d'un empoisonnement puissant, de savoir préparer un antidote adapté, n'est-ce-pas ? Enfin, pour ce magnifique antidote ainsi que pour ce pur et simple culot, je donne 25 points à Gryffondor. »

Il alla ensuite voir le travail de Rogue, qui fut également excellent, comme d'habitude, et le félicita, donnant 15 points à Serpentard. « Pour la prochaine fois, je veux que vous m'expliquiez en quoi vous vous êtes trompé dans la préparation de votre antidote et je veux trente centimètres de parchemin. Quant à vous, Lily et Severus, ainsi que vos binômes, vous êtes exemptés de devoirs pour cette fois. »

Les élèves s'empressèrent de ranger leurs affaires et quittèrent la salle.

« Alors Sirius, comment c'était ? » demanda Remus avec un sourire ironique alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin dans l'étroit couloir bondé.

Sirius lui lança un regard vide de tout humour.

« C'était l'enfer, j'ai envie d'étrangler ce type ! Il se prend tellement pour un génie ! Il arrêtait pas de râler et de dire que je m'étais trompé. Et à cause de lui ma potion est complètement ratée ! » maugréa-t-il « Et toi James ? Comment ça a été avec Jugson ? Est-ce-qu'elle est aussi insupportable que Selwyn ? »

« Étonnamment, ça s'est pas si mal passé. » répondit James « Évidemment c'est une pétasse arrogante mais c'était pas si terrible. En fait, on a surtout travaillé. Bah, faites pas cette tête, même à la brillante intelligence que je suis ça arrive de travailler en cours. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire face aux visages étonnés de ses amis.

Le groupe de Lily, Taylor et Darren les rattrapa et ils purent entendre la voix exaspérée de Taylor :

« T'as vu comment je me suis ridiculisée à cause de cette conne ? Je vais pas pouvoir passer toute l'année comme ça, c'est pas possible ! Elle m'énerve tellement j'te jure, elle me rend folle ! Je suis vraiment contente de lui avoir foutu une claque. Je te dis pas comment ça m'a soulagée ! »

« Oui enfin attends de voir comment elle va réagir maintenant. Elle va vouloir se venger » lui répondit Lily avec une grimace

« Oh je m'en fous » dit Taylor en secouant la tête « Elle l'avait bien méritée celle-là ! »

« Fais gaffe Hale, t'as encore un sourcil qui crépite » fit Sirius avec un sourire en coin

« Oh mince ! » répondit l'intéressée en portant la main vers son œil

« Attends je vais t'aider » dit Darren en lui tapotant le visage « Et voilà ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire tandis que Sirius détournait les yeux vers sa montre et on entendit :

« C'est la danse de Servilus

Qui a la cape pleine de puces

Alors il shake tout son body

C'est pas sexy !

C'est la choré des Serpys

Dans leurs petits bikinis

Aguichant comme des yétis

Qui dansent un slow avec Voldy ! »

« Je crois que c'est l'heure de notre cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal » dit James en réprimant un rire. Lily n'avait jamais apprécié qu'on se moque de Serv... euh Severus.

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de chercher qui a modifié la sonnerie » fit Taylor en jetant un regard sans équivoque à Sirius et James. Ce dernier souleva les deux mains dans un geste de défense :

« Alors là, pour une fois que c'est pas moi ! »

« Pourquoi tout le monde pense toujours que c'est moi ? » dit Sirius avec un ton de martyr

« À part à cause du fait que tu aimes te moquer de Rogue et que c'est bien ton genre de blague, je vois vraiment pas Pat' » lui rétorqua Remus avec un léger rire

« En tout cas, moi je trouve ça marrant, fit Darren, Et puis, c'est pas comme si les Serpentard étaient des anges non plus ! »

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne dit rien, semblant se rappeler qu'elle n'avait plus à défendre celui qui l'avait trahi. Il s'était comporté comme un goujat et avait donc sans doute bien mérité la vengeance des Maraudeurs. En somme, Darren avait raison : les Serpentards ne perdaient jamais une occasion de leur faire un mauvais coup et cette blague, même si elle n'était pas du meilleur goût, était une façon de leur répondre avec malice sans utiliser la violence. Et puis, il fallait reconnaître que la voix du Professeur Dumbledore était plutôt bien imitée.

« Mais si ça se trouve c'est juste Dumbledore qui avait envie de plaisanter. De toute façon, plus rien ne me surprend de la part du vieux fou. » fit Sirius dans une absurde tentative pour se disculper

« Cherche pas Black, tu t'enfonces là ! Je sais bien que Dumbledore est un peu bizarre des fois mais là c'est vraiment pas crédible. » fit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel

« Bah, on sait jamais, hein ? »

Les filles et Darren partirent rejoindre leur amie Mary tandis que les Maraudeurs faisaient un détour par la salle commune au septième étage pour retrouver Peter et poser leurs affaires de Potions puis aller en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal au premier étage.

« Dépêchez-vous ! Les urgea Remus, on va être en retard !

-C'est bon, fit James, on a le temps

-Tu veux pas être un de ces gentils petits intellos qui arrivent en avance à leurs cours, si ? » lui demanda Sirius avec arrogance

Remus déglutit puis fit signe que non.

« En tout cas, je me demande comment va être la nouvelle prof, fit Peter en descendant l'escalier

-Ouais, une ancienne championne de Duel, elle doit être assez sévère, non ? Renchérit Sirius

-Oui, sans doute, répondit James, au moins, elle sera pas comme le Professeur Whitemouse ! Vous croyez qu'il est toujours en dépression ?

-Oh oui, et pour un bon moment ! Répondit Remus, il paraît qu'il se met à hurler dès que quelqu'un prononce le mot « élève » à Ste Mangouste. »

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle, ils furent immédiatement apostrophés par leur nouveau professeur :

« Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes en retard au premier cours de l'année ? » demanda le Professeur Sawbridge avec un regard sévère

-Euh, et bien, il se peut qu'on se soit perdus... Essaya Sirius

Cela semblait être devenu son excuse favorite.

-Cela fait six ans que vous avez cours dans cette salle, fit calmement remarquer la jeune femme

-Laisse tomber Patmol, fit Peter avec un geste de la main droite, ça a déjà pas marché avec Hagrid hier...

-C'est le professeur Slughorn qui nous a retenus à la fin du cours... Tenta James

-Tiens donc ? C'est étrange car il est justement venu me parler après la fin de ce même cours, lui rétorqua l'enseignante avec une pointe d'ironie

-Oui bon en fait on n'a pas d'excuse, on est vraiment désolés Professeur » expliqua Remus, décidant qu'il étant temps d'intervenir avant que ses amis n'aggravent leur cas

« Asseyez-vous » dit-elle finalement en faisant un geste pour les inviter à quitter l'encadrement de la porte « Et je vous demanderai un peu plus d'honnêteté la prochaine fois, cela nous évitera de faire perdre son temps à la classe. » Elle fit un geste de la main et la lourde porte se ferma en claquant après leur passage. « Ceux qui ont un binôme dans la maison Serpentard peuvent aller s'asseoir avec lui car Gryffondors et Serpentards partageront tous mes cours du lundi et du vendredi. » Sirius émit un grognement tandis que James se contentait de pousser un léger soupir « En revanche, les cours du mercredi, pour les Gryffondors, et du jeudi, pour les Serpentards, se feront avec une seule maison. Bien, comme j'étais en train de vous le dire avant d'être interrompue, elle lança un regard dans la direction des Maraudeurs tandis que Sirius hochait la tête avec fierté, je suis le Professeur Sawbridge et je vous enseignerai la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je crois que, comme l'a brillamment souligné Monsieur le Directeur hier soir, ce cours doit être bien plus qu'une simple matière scolaire pour vous. Il s'agit de vous armer pour ce que vous devrez affronter en sortant de cette école. Car vous y ferez forcément face, le mage noir que l'on nomme Lord Voldemort gagne de jour en jour en puissance et chacun devra un jour faire un choix : celui de combattre ou bien de céder aux forces obscures. Cette année sera un changement profond avec tous les autres cours que vous avez eu dans cette matière, surtout que j'ai cru comprendre que le professeur que vous avez eu l'année dernière n'était pas très... compétent. » Quelques rires retentirent dans la salle à l'évocation de leur ancien enseignant. « Il ne sera pas question d'affronter quelque créature dangereuse mais bien la magie noire exercée par des sorciers. Nous allons donc étudier d'une manière plus approfondie les sortilèges de défense, mais aussi d'attaque, car il est indéniable que vous en aurez besoin en cas d'affrontement.. De plus, je crois qu'il est important que je répète ce que tous vos autres professeurs vont vous dire tout au long de l'année, vous préparez dès maintenant vos A.S.P.I.C.S., il est donc impératif que vous vous mettiez tout de suite au travail. Sur ce, je crois vous avoir tout dit donc nous allons commencer le cours. Aujourd'hui, nous allons constituer des groupes de deux, à part pour ceux qui ont déjà leur binôme, et vous allez me faire une démonstration de ce que vous savez faire dans des duels. »

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de James. Enfin un travail d'équipe qui lui plaisait.

« Il y aura quelques règles : vous devrez écouter mes instructions et arrêter quand je vous le dirai, vous respecterez votre l'adversaire, vous le saluerez et enfin il n'y aura aucun sort qui puisse blesser votre partenaire, je ne veux envoyer personne à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui. Ceux qui s'y risqueront seront immédiatement punis et renvoyés du cours, suis-je claire sur ce point ? » Les élèves acquiescèrent. « Très bien, dans ce cas allons-y »

Elle fit apparaître des tapis de mousse sur le sol et des matelas sur les murs. Je veux que la moitié des équipes se mettent au milieu de la salle en prenant le plus d'espace possible tandis que l'autre moitié s'assoira au fond près du mur. Vous savez sans doute comment le Duel fonctionne : il y a trois manches puis on désigne un vainqueur. Nous allons donc faire chaque fois une manche de dix minutes avant de tourner. »

James et Viktoria décidèrent d'attendre tandis que Lily et Mary, Taylor et Spencer et Darren, qui s'était mis avec une fille de Gryffondor, prenaient place sur les tapis. James rejoint Remus et Peter qui, appuyés contre le mur du fond, faisaient équipe et Sirius.

« Ça, c'est l'exercice parfait après le cours qu'on vient d'avoir ! S'exclama James

-Vous pariez sur qui ? Hale ou Selwyn ? Leur demanda Sirius avec un sourire

-Hale, sans hésiter, répondit immédiatement James

-Je ne sais pas, dit Remus, faut reconnaître que Selwyn sait se battre...

-Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'elle a fait à Julia avant le match de Quidditch contre les Serpentards l'année dernière ? » Leur rappela Peter

Julia Jenkins était la gardienne de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il était de notoriété publique que Serpentards et Gryffondors ne s'entendaient pas et il n'était pas rare que des affrontements éclatent entre élèves des deux maisons à l'approche des matchs opposant leurs équipes.

« Oui mais rien ne peut battre Hale quand elle est énervée, dit James avec un petit rire

-Attention, préparez-vous » dit le professeur « Saluez, faites trois pas en arrière, retournez-vous et c'est parti ! »

De nombreux _Expelliarmus_, _Impedimenta_ et _Petrificus Totalus_ fusèrent dans la salle. Les combats étaient pour la plupart assez serrés même si Darren avait nettement le dessus sur son adversaire. Finalement, la première manche aboutit sur une victoire pour Mary, Taylor et Darren. Humiliée et folle de rage, Spencer lança un _Locomotor Mortis_ à Taylor alors que celle-ci, de dos, regagnait le fond de la salle. Elle s'effondra sur le sol sous les rires des Serpentards.

« Désolé Professeur ! S'exclama la jeune Serpentard, J'avais pas entendu que c'était fini.

-C'est cela ! Quel courage que d'attaquer un ennemi lorsque celui-ci a le dos tourné Miss Selwyn ! » dit le professeur d'une voix pleine de sarcasme « 10 points en moins à Serpentard. Maintenant c'est au tour des autres groupes. »

Les élèves s'installèrent au milieu de la salle. Elle leur demanda à leur tour de saluer, de reculer de trois pas puis de commencer le duel. James dut reconnaître que Viktoria était un adversaire de taille et assez rusée, comme l'exige la maison Serpentard. Elle maîtrisait à la perfection les sortilèges informulés si bien qu'il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre. Fort heureusement, lui-même se débrouillait plutôt bien dans ce domaine et put également l'attaquer par surprise. Il se concentra d'abord sur l'esquive avant de se mettre à attaquer. Cependant, malgré une lutte acharné de sa part, ce fut elle qui finit par dominer le combat. Lorsque le professeur annonça la fin des duels, quarante minutes et seulement une manche remportée par James plus tard, elle lui dit en lui jetant un regard arrogant :

« Alors Potter, on s'est fait battre par une fille ? Et une Serpentard en plus ! Comme quoi, même les Sang-purs s'affaiblissent à force de traîner avec la vermine.

-Tu t'en tires pour l'instant Jugson, mais tu verras la prochaine fois ! Viens au club de Duel et on verra qui est le meilleur ! » répliqua James, piqué au vif

Viktoria laissa échapper un ricanement, accepta le défi et s'éloigna vers d'autres Serpentards.

Pendant ce temps, les choses avaient dégénéré du côté de Sirius. Evan, se voyant sur le point de perdre la dernière manche, avait lancé un maléfice cuisant à Sirius. Dans un cri de douleur et de rage, celui-ci avait répondu par un _Dentesaugmento_ qui avait fait rapidement pousser les dents du Serpentard jusqu'à son menton. Le professeur se jeta alors entre les deux garçons.

« Arrêtez messieurs, séparez-vous ! » Elle les désarma en un éclair sous les acclamations d'admiration des élèves puis les prit tous deux par le bras. « Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? On ne blesse pas l'adversaire ! » Elle soigna rapidement le visage de Sirius mais ne put rien faire pour Evan et dut l'envoyer à l'infirmerie. « Pour la peine, vous serez tous les deux en retenue et j'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor et Serpentard !

-Mais, c'est lui qui a commencé ! Protesta Sirius

-Et alors ? Vous n'aviez qu'à pas lui répondre ! Lui rétorqua le professeur

-Non mais ça se fait pas, j'ai rien fait !

-Voulez-vous que je retire d'autres points à votre maison Mr. Black ? Reprit le Professeur Sawbridge, Non ? Et bien, dans ce cas, je vous conseille de cesser de me dire ce qui se fait ou non. »

Sirius fut alors contraint de se taire.

« Bien, reprit-elle, hormis ce petit incident, vous vous êtes plutôt bien comportés dans l'ensemble ce qui me paraît encourageant. » Elle leur envoya un sourire qui laissa apparaître des dents parfaitement alignées et éclatantes. James ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était vraiment très jolie. « Vous avez un assez bon niveau, même si il y a de la place pour du progrès, et personne ne semble avoir de lacune importante. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je donne cinq points au gagnant de chaque équipe. Pour demain, vous m'écrirez vingt centimètres de parchemin sur l'histoire du Duel. Bonne journée à tous. »

Les élèves de dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner tandis que Sirius continuait de se plaindre de l'injustice de sa situation. La cloche leur offrit ensuite une troisième, et dernière selon Sirius, version de la nouvelle sonnerie :

« C'est la danse de Servilus

Qui a la cape pleine de puces

Alors il shake tout son body

C'est pas sexy !

Il est nu avec son grimoire

C'est pas très joli à voir

Il danse debout sur son chaudron

Oh, quel vilain garçon ! »

Sirius avait prit soin de faire prononcer ce dernier vers, toujours par la voix magiquement imitée du Professeur Dumbledore, sur un ton particulièrement ironique qui introduisit l'image hilarante, mais néanmoins perturbante, des Serpentards pratiquant le sadomasochisme dans l'esprit de James. Les quatre amis prirent la direction de leur cours suivant, Métamorphose, qui, heureusement pour eux, n'était partagé qu'avec les Poufsouffle. Ainsi, il se déroula dans une atmosphère sensiblement différente des autres cours de la journée avec beaucoup plus de calme et de concentration. À la fin de l'heure, Sirius et Peter allèrent en cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques et Remus avait Histoire de la Magie. Le Professeur Binns, qui enseignait cette matière, était le seul enseignant de l'école qui soit un fantôme. On racontait que Binns était si vieux qu'un matin il s'était réveillé devant la cheminée de la salle des professeurs et était allé donner cours en laissant son corps derrière lui. Cela n'avait pourtant pas changé ses habitudes si ce n'est qu'il entrait désormais dans sa salle en passant à travers le tableau noir. Il était vieux et desséché, d'une couleur gris perle et semi-transparente, comme tout fantôme, et portait une barbe ainsi que des lunettes. Ses cours étaient connus pour être particulièrement ennuyeux. En effet, sa voix sèche et sifflante avait une terrible tendance à être monotone et ressemblait plus au bruit d'un aspirateur – appareil moldu dont James avait une fois entendu Mary faire la description – sur le point de rendre l'âme qu'autre chose. Dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, les élèves plongeaient dans une terrible torpeur tant et si bien qu'ils ne trouvaient même plus la force de discuter entre eux, et encore moins d'écouter la leçon. Seule Taylor, qui devait posséder une sorte de don, réussissait à rester éveillée et se montrait même très intéressée par ce cours. Elle était la seule élève de l'école – et probablement la seule depuis des décennies – à boire les paroles du professeur et à noter chacun de ses mots. Elle était également la seule à qui le Professeur Binns adressait la parole et dont il connaissait le nom. Il semblait d'ailleurs ne faire cours que pour elle. Même les élèves les plus studieux, ne révélaient impuissants face à à son espèce de pouvoir soporifique. De ce fait, les trois autres maraudeurs s'étaient montrés très surpris quand Remus leur avait annoncé qu'il continuait ce cours. Ce fut donc seul que James prit le chemin de la salle commune. Il y rencontra Marlene McKinnon, fraîchement nommée capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor où elle officiait en tant que poursuiveuse, qui avait également une période de libre. Ils passèrent donc l'heure à discuter des essais qui auraient lieu la semaine suivante pour trouver un nouvel attrapeur et des tactiques qu'ils tenteraient de mettre en œuvre cette année.

James, Peter et Taylor ne retrouvèrent leur binôme qu'au cours d'Astronomie qui avait lieu à minuit, discipline qu'ils étaient d'ailleurs les seuls de leur maison et de leur année à étudier. Cependant, il était évident qu'on ne pouvait pas demander à deux élèves de partager un télescope. Les élèves travaillèrent donc seuls et il n'y eut pas d'incidents pendant le cours. En revanche, une fois qu'ils descendaient l'escalier de la tour d'astronomie, il apparut que les deux Serpentards, accompagnées du binôme de Sirius et d'un autre Sixième Année de Serpentard nommé Mulciber, avaient décidé de prendre leur revanche sur leurs adversaires de duel. Ils procédèrent de manière purement Serpentard, c'est-à-dire par surprise alors que leurs camarades avaient le dos tourné. Ceux-ci furent donc battus à plate couture à coups d'_Expelliarmus_ et de _Stupéfix_. Une fois qu'ils eurent immobilisé ou terrassé leurs ennemis, les trois Serpentards s'en allèrent après qu'Evan eut administré un coup de poing dans le visage de Peter qui lui cassa le nez pour se venger du sort qui avait affecté ses dents. Se relevant tant bien que mal, James libéra Peter du sortilège, lui lança un _Tergeo_ pour enlever les taches de sang sur son visage et l'amena à l'infirmerie pour que Mme Pomfresh lui ressoude les os, ce qu'il ne savait pas faire. Celle-ci leur ouvrit la porte en robe de chambre et passa un bon quart d'heure à râler à propos des élèves qui étaient tout le temps en train de se battre ou d'agir avec imprudence puis ce fut d'une humeur massacrante qu'ils allèrent retournèrent à la salle commune pour se coucher. Ce n'était décidément pas la meilleure rentrée qu'ils avaient connu à Poudlard !


	5. Fraternisation

******/Des photos de mes personnages sont dispos sur mon Tumblr: coralie-roks. Pas besoin de me dire que les montages sont tous pourris, je le sais ! ^^ C'est purement indicatif de toute façon./**

**Fraternisation**

Le lendemain, pendant le cours de Métamorphose que les Sixième Années de Gryffondor partageaient avec les Poufsouffles, Sirius fut demandé dans le bureau du Directeur. Ses amis regardèrent le Professeur McGonagall – qui devait sûrement avoir parlé de cette histoire de sonnerie avec le Professeur Dumbledore – mais celle-ci ne fit aucun commentaire et garda un visage neutre si bien qu'ils ne savaient à quoi s'attendre. Ils continuèrent donc de s'entraîner à allonger leurs cils jusqu'à la fin du cours. Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent leur camarade au cours de Sortilège, celui-ci affichait une mine quelque peu renfrognée. Il leur expliqua que le professeur Dumbledore l'avait convoqué ainsi que Rosier pour leur parler de l'incident qui s'était produit pendant le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il leur avait fait part de son mécontentement et leur avait demandé d'adopter un comportement civil l'un envers l'autre sous peine d'être punis voire même expulsés car il considérait que cela nuisait à l'atmosphère de l'école. Tous deux avaient donc été bien obligés de s'excuser et de faire la paix, quoique à contrecœur, et avaient résolu d'éviter tout contact inutile. Cependant, il n'avait pas été question de la sonnerie mise en place par Sirius qui continuait de se faire entendre le jour suivant en alternant les trois versions, au plus grand malheur de Severus Rogue. Mais les professeurs semblaient s'y être habitués. Comme l'avait maintes fois souligné Sirius – qui continuait de nier à chaque accusation – ils n'avaient pas de preuve pour le punir.

Les autres élèves faisant équipe avec un Serpentard eurent sans doute écho de la mise en garde du directeur car les conflits cessèrent sensiblement dans les jours qui suivirent et chacun, faute d'y mettre de la bonne volonté, cessa du moins de faire preuve de mauvaise foi envers les nouveaux arrangements de l'étude. De toute façon, les élèves n'avaient même plus le temps de se disputer avec leurs camarades car les cours semblaient désormais se dérouler plus vite que jamais. Ils étaient retombés dans la routine Gardienne dès le premier jour. Il fallait s'accrocher pour ne pas en perdre le fil et il y avait des moments où James ne comprenait pas la moitié des phrases que le Professeur Flitwick prononçait. Heureusement qu'il était exceptionnellement doué dans la pratique elle-même des sortilèges ! Tout le monde sentait bien que cette année était très différente des autres et que les exigences des professeurs étaient plus élevées que jamais. Le plus angoissé était Peter qui ne cessait de dire qu'il n'avait pas le niveau et qu'il ignorait même comment il avait eu ses B.U.S.E.S. qui lui avaient permis de passer en Sixième Année. Ses amis avaient beau essayer de le rassurer, le jeune homme se sentait totalement noyé sous le labeur. Pour Remus et Lily, qui avaient tous deux pris six options, la charge de travail était telle qu'ils passaient le plus clair de leurs temps à la bibliothèque pour consulter d'épais ouvrages et devaient renoncer à une partie de leurs heures de sommeil pour pouvoir rendre leurs devoirs à temps. Ce quotidien éprouvant avait tendance à les rendre quelque peu irritables. De plus, avec la pleine Lune qui approchait, Remus commençait déjà à présenter des signes de fatigue. Il était prévu que Remus manque les cours du mercredi et du jeudi et une excuse avait déjà été préparée pour sa binôme.

Le mercredi matin, lorsque Lily s'éveilla, ses pensées allèrent tout de suite vers Remus. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer le calvaire qu'il était en train de subir en ce moment même. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'elle savait qu'il était un loup-garou. Elle avait commencé à s'interroger lorsque elle avait remarqué que ses absences survenaient tous les mois et c'était Severus, elle grimaça à la pensée de ce nom, qui lui avait fait part de sa théorie. Elle avait d'abord refusé de le croire, convaincue que les loup-garous étaient de véritables monstres et que Remus semblait bien trop gentil pour cela, mais avait dû finir par admettre que tous les indices convergeaient dans cette direction et que cela devenait donc pratiquement indéniable. Elle avait alors fait quelques recherches sur les loup-garous et ce qu'elle avait appris l'avait à la fois glacée de terreur mais aussi emplie de compassion pour le jeune homme. Car elle restait convaincue que Remus était quelqu'un de bien, malgré ses réticences à contrarier ses amis quand ceux-ci allaient trop loin, et qu'il ne pouvait que subir cette condition qu'il n'avait certainement pas choisie. Ces pensées continuèrent de l'habiter tout au long de la journée. En arrivant au cours de Sortilèges, une fois que Michael et elle se furent assis à leur place habituelle derrière James et Sirius qui n'avaient pas leurs binômes étant donné que ce cours n'était partagé qu'avec les Serdaigles, elle sentit tout de suite que quelque chose se tramait du côté des deux Gryffondors. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de discuter d'un air à la fois excité et empressé. Elle comprit qu'ils préparaient sans doute une de leurs blagues douteuses qui visaient habituellement les Serpentards et avait la fâcheuse tendance à déposséder leur sablier d'un nombre conséquent de rubis. Lorsqu'elle entendit les mots « cette nuit » et « hall », elle crut bondir sur sa chaise de fureur. Comment pouvait-ils être aussi égoïstes ? Infliger à tous les Gryffondors les conséquences de leurs caprices infantiles ! Elle dut cependant attendre la fin du cours, en bouillonnant intérieurement, pour leur en parler sans risquer d'attirer l'attention de Serpentards qui risqueraient de se précipiter dans le bureau de Dumbledore de les dénoncer. Une fois que la cloche eut sonné, elle s'arrangea pour les coincer dans un couloir du troisième étage et leur demanda avec irritation :

« Je peux savoir quelles nouvelles idioties vous avez prévu de commettre ce soir ?

-Mais rien du tout, lui répondit Sirius avec le sourire du parfait innocent, si ce n'est faire nos devoirs puis nous coucher bien gentiment dans notre dortoir et faire de beaux rêves au pays des licornes.

-Te fous pas de moi, Black ! Reprit-elle en sentant la colère monter en elle, je suis préfète, vous devez me répondre ! Vous n'êtes pas censés être dans les couloirs la nuit !

-Écoute Lily, je suis désolé mais ça ne te regarde vraiment pas, lui dit James d'un air courroucé

-Déjà c'est Evans pour toi Potter ! Et bien sûr que si ça me regarde parce que vous allez encore faire perdre des points à Gryffondor pour sortir vous amuser et faire des bêtises. Vous n'êtes vraiment que des gamins égocentriques ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle

À ces mots, James sentit toute sa retenue le quitter.

-Tu ne sais rien de ce que l'on va faire alors mêle-toi de tes affaires Evans ! Et renseigne-toi avant de traiter les gens d'égocentriques ! » lui cracha James avec un regard furieux

Sur ce, les deux garçons partirent en direction de la salle commune, laissant derrière eux une Lily Evans scandalisée par une telle réplique. Elle était choquée et énervée par le ton que James avait employé. Lui qui s'adressait toujours à elle avec beaucoup de gentillesse même si elle était souvent teintée d'arrogance. C'était la première fois qu'il la traitait ainsi. Ainsi, malgré son indignation, une part d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir blessée par cette réplique. Elle le croyait pourtant attiré par elle...

La journée du mercredi passa bien trop lentement pour les trois autres Maraudeurs qui étaient pressés que le soir arrive pour retrouver leur ami à l'abri de la Cabane Hurlante, où il se cachait pendant ses transformations, et de s'aventurer ensemble sous leurs formes animales dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. De plus, James dut faire face aux accusations de Lily qui l'avaient heurté dans son amour-propre. Ne le voyait-elle vraiment que comme un abruti égoïste ? Il savait bien pourtant qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à préserver le sablier de Gryffondor de leurs bêtises, et Merlin savait qu'ils l'avaient profusément altéré par le passé ! Mais cette fois, ça valait la peine. Elle lui rappelait un peu sa mère en cet instant... Mais il ne voulait pas penser à elle. Certes, il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir parlé aussi durement à Lily mais cela était nécessaire à la préservation de leur secret. Ce ne fut qu'après l'entraînement de Quidditch que James et Sirius purent rejoindre Peter à la salle commune pour observer sur la Carte du Maraudeur le moment où Mme Pomfresh emmènerait Remus vers le passage secret du Saule Cogneur. Cela étant fait, tous trois allèrent dans le dortoir où, par bonheur, Darren n'était pas présent – ayant reçu un devoir de Botanique particulièrement fastidieux qui nécessitait de longues heures de travail – et se glissèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité de James. Ils attendirent qu'un élève de Gryffondor franchisse le trou du portrait pour s'y faufiler, ce qui arrivait fréquemment à cette heure de la soirée car la plupart des élèves, encore sous l'emprise d'une certaine atmosphère de vacances, ne se décidaient à faire leurs devoirs qu'une fois qu'ils étaient submergés par une montagne de travail assez conséquente. Ils devaient ainsi se lancer dans de longues soirées d'étude pour rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdu dans les loisirs et la paresse. Les trois Maraudeurs sortirent discrètement à l'extérieur, évitant de justesse une Lily Evans déterminée qui s'était postée dans le hall d'entrée, prête à bondir sur quiconque tenterait de quitter l'école. Il pénétrèrent dans le parc et, une fois changés en animaux, s'approchèrent avec prudence du Saule Cogneur. Peter s'introduisit entre les branches qui cherchaient sans cesse à le pulvériser pour appuyer sur la racine qui permettait d'immobiliser l'arbre et ainsi d'accéder au passage secret dont il dissimulait l'entrée. Ils y pénétrèrent ensuite chacun leur tour avec plus ou moins de difficulté. Forcément, quand on possède quatre pattes d'une longueur significative et qu'on a une paire de cornes vissée sur le crâne, ça n'aide pas vraiment ! Enfin, une fois le tunnel menant à la Cabane Hurlante franchi, ils purent rejoindre leur ami qui était en proie depuis plusieurs heures désormais à de terribles douleurs et le soutenir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en état de venir vagabonder dans Pré-au-Lard avec eux. Une nouvelle nuit fut ainsi passée dans l'ivresse du sentiment de liberté que créaient leurs nouvelles apparences et le village vide offert à eux l'espace de quelques heures.

Le samedi après-midi, à quatorze heures précises, les Maraudeurs rejoignirent une horde d'élèves, certains déjà présents depuis une demi-heure, dans la cour de Métamorphose. Tout le monde avait envie de tenter sa chance au club de Duel et, par-dessus tout, d'admirer la championne de Duel qui animait le club en espérant pouvoir un jour se mesurer à elle. James aperçu Viktoria un peu à l'écart, occupée à discuter avec Spencer Selwyn et Evan Rosier. Ainsi elle était venue. Il en était satisfait : elle avait relevé le défi et ce serait donc avec d'autant plus de jubilation qu'il triompherait d'elle. Aucun Serpentard, et encore moins une fille, ne battait James Potter en duel ! Il tourna la tête au son d'une voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille. Lily venait d'arriver avec ses amis. Darren et Taylor semblaient très enthousiastes.

« Si ils me mettent avec Selwyn, je vais l'exploser ! Déclara la blonde avec détermination

-Fais juste attention à pas exploser avec elle, Tay. » dit Mary avec un rire tendre face à la puérilité de son amie

« J'ai hâte de voir le Professeur Sawbridge ! » fit Lily, la voix empreinte d'admiration

Au bout d'environ une minute, cette dernière arriva et ne cacha pas sa surprise en franchissant une des arches de pierre. James trouvait incroyable qu'elle n'ait pas conscience de sa propre popularité. Juste après le nouveau le système des binômes et le futur bal de la St Valentin, elle avait été un des principaux sujets de conversation parmi les élèves. Néanmoins, ce fut avec un visage respirant l'assurance qu'elle s'avança au milieu d'eux, semant un silence respectueux sur son passage.

« Bonjour à tous, dit-elle une fois qu'elle eut atteint le centre de la foule, je vois que vous êtes très nombreux à vouloir rejoindre ce club. C'est très bien ! Je pense que cela vous sera à tous très utile. Mais nous allons devoir procéder à quelques aménagements pour que tout se passe bien. Déjà, je vous présente mon assistant : le professeur Feronia. »

De nombreux soupirs niais émergeant des lèvres de la gente féminine présente étouffèrent le reste de la phrase de leur jeune professeur tandis qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux courts et châtains clairs et habillé d'une robe noire et d'une cape vert-émeraude se frayait un chemin jusqu'à elle. Leur professeur de botanique était assez jeune par rapport aux autres membres du corps professoral ce qui en faisait quelqu'un de plus proche avec qui les élèves pouvaient plaisanter. Sa voix douce, ses yeux gris clair ainsi que sa légère barbe comptaient parmi d'autres détails qui faisaient chavirer le cœur de nombreuses élèves de l'école. Il se posta à côté de sa collègue avec un air gêné et le silence se fit de nouveau.

« Comme je vous le disais, il sera mon assistant pour ce club et également mon partenaire lors des démonstrations. Ne faites-pas cette tête mademoiselle Cave, je ne lui ferai aucun mal. Bien, puisque vous êtes si nombreux, je pense que nous allons devoir séparer le groupe en deux pour des raisons de sécurité. Nous ne pouvons pas surveiller tout ce monde à deux. Je vous propose donc que la moitié d'entre vous reste de quatorze heures à quinze heures et que l'autre moitié revienne de quinze heures trente à seize heures trente. »

Quelques élèves se mirent à râler, considérant qu'il était inadmissible de se faire renvoyer. Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent.

« Moi je reste ici. Affirma Sirius

-Faut que je sois avec Jugson. Déclara simplement James

-Quand j'ai utilisé le verbe « proposer », c'était purement rhétorique. Car je ne vous demande pas votre avis en fait, c'est ça ou rien. Répliqua le Professeur Sawbridge, Et puis, ce ne sera sans doute pas comme ça tous les samedis. »

Voyant que les étudiants n'étaient pas prêts de se décider, elle et le Professeur Feronia s'avancèrent dans la foule. Elle se glissa au milieu d'un groupe de Serpentard tandis que le professeur de botanique se mettait face à elle de l'autre côté de la statue.

« Tous les élèves de coté-là, dit-il en désignant sa gauche, restent. Et tous ceux-là, il montra sa droite, reviennent dans une heure et quart » déclara-t-il après avoir consulté sa montre.

James et ses amis faisait partie du deuxième groupe mais Viktoria du premier. Il s'avança donc vers son professeur pour lui demander de changer de groupe mais à peine avait-il ouvrit la bouche qu'elle clama haut et fort.

« Pas de discussions ! Vous, vous partez et vous, vous restez. Allez ! Plus vite que ça ! »

Les trois autres Maraudeurs quittèrent donc la cour avec un signe pour James qui regardait rapidement autour de lui à la recherche d'une solution. Il était hors de question qu'il abandonne sa revanche. Il fallait qu'il montre à cette Serpentard qui il était ! C'est alors qu'il aperçut un jeune Poufsouffle qui pleurnichait à quelques mètres. Il s'approcha de lui à grands pas.

« Je veux pas être avec lui ! » sanglotait-il un pointant du doigt un Fallyn Fawley tout sourire, visiblement ravi d'avoir effrayé son camarade aux larmes.

« Tiens, tiens, pensa James, comme on se retrouve ! »

Le Professeur Feronia était déjà en train de lui dire qu'il était trop tard pour changer – car sinon tout le monde voudrait changer – quand James l'interrompt.

« Moi je veux bien échanger avec lui, dit-il, comme ça, y a toujours le même nombre dans les deux groupes.

-Bon, soupira son interlocuteur, c'est d'accord pour cette fois. Mais toi, tu te dépêches de partir avec tes amis. Et vous aussi ! » rajouta-t-il avec un regard sévère pour une groupe de Troisième Années de Serdaigle qui le regardait avec admiration

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, ils réussirent à chasser les derniers élèves qui ne faisaient pas partie du premier groupe. James était le seul Gryffondor de Septième Année. Il y avait beaucoup de Serpentards et pas mal de Serdaigles.

« Approchez-vous, dit alors Helena Sawbridge, je vais vous expliquer les bases du Duel et ce que nous allons faire cette année puis on va commencer. Aujourd'hui, je vais surtout évaluer votre niveau ainsi que votre capacité à respecter les règles ainsi que votre adversaire. » Elle lança un regard sans équivoque aux Serpentards.

James n'avait aucune envie de l'écouter énumérer des règles qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur, d'autant plus qu'il les avait encore entendu le lundi précédent. Il se contenta donc de fixer sa future adversaire d'un air qui se voulait intimidant pendant que leur professeur parlait. Celle-ci soutint son regard sans sourciller et il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer intérieurement son cran. Parfois, la limite entre le courage d'un Gryffondor et la fierté d'un Serpentard était vraiment très mince. Elle dut cependant détourner les yeux la première quand Spencer lui posa une question et ne le regarda plus. Leur professeur finit sa déclaration en leur informant que les séances auraient lieu dans la Grande Salle les jours de pluie et d'hiver et qu'ils se contenteraient de duels assez simples pour aujourd'hui. Les élèves étaient d'ailleurs autorisés à se mettre avec qui ils voulaient mais, aux cours suivants, ce serait elle et le Professeur Feronia qui créeraient les binômes.

« Encore ce mot ! » pensa James

Il trouvait qu'il l'avait bien assez entendu pendant toute la semaine. Apparemment, il n'avait pas énormément de chance quand on le plaçait dans un groupe. Il aurait peut-être dû partir avec ses amis ? Non. Il fallait qu'il prenne sa revanche. Il alla donc immédiatement se placer à côté de la Serpentard avec qui il avait partagé une partie plus importante de la semaine qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Prête à perdre Jugson ? Lui demanda-t-il, tu peux toujours abandonner tu sais ?

-Parle pour toi, Potter ! » dit-elle simplement

Au commandement de leur professeur, ils se mirent en position puis les sortilèges fusèrent. James put à nouveau remarquer combien son adversaire maîtrisait les sortilèges informulés mais il la contra sans trop de problèmes. Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur duel que c'est tout juste si ils entendirent le Professeur Sawbridge les informer qu'ils avaient dépassé l'espace qui leur avait été assigné et qu'il risquaient de toucher d'autres élèves avant qu'elle ne les désarme en un éclair. Elle leur offrit un sourire ironique.

« Tiens, tiens. Potter et Jugson. On a décidé de prendre sa revanche ? C'est bien en tout cas, continuez comme ça. Mais évitez de prendre trop de place. Il y a d'autres élèves plus jeunes et donc plus fragiles que vous ici, d'accord ?

-Oui, Professeur » dirent-ils en chœur et c'était reparti.

Lancer un sort, esquiver un jet de lumière rouge, marmonner une formule, bloquer, …

Après s'être fait lever en l'air par le pied puis brutalement jeter à terre et percuté par un sortilège de Folloreille, James mit sans doute un peu trop de rage dans son maléfice du Croche-Pied car il vit son adversaire effectuer un spectaculaire plongeon de plusieurs mètre sur la pelouse avant que son crâne ne heurte un mur de pierre. James regretta immédiatement son geste quand la jeune fille porta sa main à sa tête avec un gémissement de douleur. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir, ses jambes le portèrent à elle, un sentiment de culpabilité naissant dans sa poitrine.

« Merlin, faites qu'elle aille bien ! Il n'avait jamais voulu la blesser ! Juste gagner ce stupide duel... »

Mais Spencer avait fait plus vite que lui et était déjà à genoux à côté de son amie.

« Ça va Vika ? T'as mal ? » Demandait-elle, la voix déformée par l'inquiétude. James ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que leur affection semblait véritable, contrairement à la plupart des relations dans la maison Serpentard qui n'étaient que des alliances de pure commodité.

Viktoria répondit faiblement que oui, elle avait mal, mais que ça irait.

« Je suis vraiment désolé » Fit James en se rapprochant d'elles

Spencer lui lança immédiatement un regard pleins de reproches. C'était pourtant la première fois que James s'excusait face à un Serpentard et que ça n'était pas sarcastique.

« Bien sûr Potter, on sait très bien que tu l'as fait exprès ! Tu vas voir ce que je vais te...

-Rien du tout ! » l'interrompit le Professeur Feronia qui s'interposa entre eux juste à temps pour empêcher Spencer de dégainer sa baguette.

James remarqua alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux. Forcément, la chute incroyable de Viktoria n'avait pas pu passer inaperçue.

« Mais Professeur ! Reprit Spencer, il l'a attaquée ! Vous avez vu ce qu'il lui a fait ? Elle aurait pu mourir !

-Enfin ! Ne dites pas de bêtises, miss Selwyn. Votre amie semble aller bien et Potter n'avait visiblement aucune mauvaise intention. Tout cela n'était qu'un malheureux accident...

pratiquement assommée !

-Assez ! Dit le Professeur Sawbridge en rejoignant la scène, voyons plutôt comment miss Jugson va. Pouvez-vous vous lever ? Lui demanda-t-elle

-Je pense, dit Viktoria en redressant son dos avec une grimace, j'ai vraiment mal à la tête par contre.

-Laissez-la respirer ! S'écria-t-elle à l'encontre des élèves qui avaient désormais formés un groupe autour de la jeune Serpentard, De toute façon la séance est terminé donc vous pouvez partir. »

Une bonne partie des élèves s'éloigna et James put les entendre commenter ce qui venait de se passer.

« Tu crois qu'il la fait exprès ? »

« Ce sale Gryffondor ! »

« Moi je suis sûre que c'est du cinéma ! »

« De toute façon, c'est bien fait pour elle ! »

Le Professeur Sawbridge retourna son attention vers la blessée.

« Bon, je pense qu'il faudrait vous emmener à l'infirmerie pour être sûr que tout va bien mais vous ne m'avez pas l'air sonnée ou quoi que ce soit. Potter, vous... ?

-Non ! L'interrompit Spencer avec indignation, C'est moi qui vais l'emmener ! Ce malade est bien trop dangereux ! Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait encore lui faire d'autre...

-Euh, excuse-moi ? Aux dernières nouvelles c'est toi qui fait partie de la maison de Voldemort, pas moi ! Répliqua James avec colère

Comme si il avait jamais eu la moindre intention de faire du mal à qui que ce soit !

Spencer frémit à l'entente du nom du mage noir et ne dit plus rien, lui tournant définitivement le dos. Bientôt, Viktoria fut à nouveau sur ses pieds et Spencer l'emmenait voir Mme Pomfresh en la tenant par le bras pour être sûre qu'elle ne tombe pas. James trouva qu'il était presque comique comment une des élèves les plus odieuses de l'école pouvait se transformer en grenade émotionnelle quand son amie était concernée. On aurait dit qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer ! Voyant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, il fit quelques pas pour retourner à la salle commune, non sans avoir levé ses sourcils aux quelques élèves qui le regardaient avec un mélange de crainte et d'admiration.

Lorsque ses amis lui demandèrent comment s'était déroulé le duel et qu'il leur raconta la scène, la première réaction de Sirius fut de le féliciter.

« Quoi ? Dit-il face au regard désapprobateur de Remus, il a battu une Serpentard, depuis quand c'est mauvais ça ?

-Oui mais je lui ai vraiment fait mal ! Fit James, et c'était pas ça le but. Je voulais juste lui montrer que j'étais plus fort qu'elle...

-Et t'as réussi ! C'est bon Cornedrue, elle est pas morte non plus ! Avec un peu de chance, ça lui aura remis le peu de neurones qu'elle a en place. En tout cas, j'aurais aimé voir Selwyn pleurnicher ! »

Cette réplique eut pour effet de faire regagner sa contenance à James.

« Ça, c'est sûr qu'elle était assez ridicule ! » ricana-t-il

Néanmoins, Viktoria ne quitta pas son esprit de toute la soirée et, au moment d'aller se coucher, il avait pris sa décision. Il attendit que toutes les respirations se soient calmées dans le dortoir aux lourds rideaux rouges et se glissa hors de ses draps. Il avait gardé sa robe de sorcier sur lui. Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à sa malle et tenta d'en extirper sa cape d'invisibilité héritée de son père sans faire tomber la dizaine d'autres objets qui étaient posés dessus et qui risquaient de faire beaucoup de bruit en tombant. Il fallait qu'il se rappelle de mieux ranger ses affaires quand même ! À nouveau, la pensée de sa mère s'imposa à lui mais il la repoussa. Une fois sous la cape, il franchit silencieusement la porte du dortoir.

« Encore vous ! Râla la Grosse Dame alors qu'il la tirait de son sommeil, c'en est une heure pour sortir ! »

James regarda sa montre. Il était en effet près de quatre heures et demi du matin.

« Oui mais j'ai des choses importantes à faire » Répondit-il avec agacement

Ces derniers temps, la Grosse Dame semblait s'être donnée pour mission de sauver les points de Gryffondor en sermonnant les Maraudeurs à chaque fois qu'il sortaient à une heure tardive. Il commençait à en avoir marre de devoir supporter ses sermons. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne pouvait pas refuser de le laisser passer.

« Comme toujours, commenta son interlocutrice avec un air blasé, j'espère juste que les toilettes des Serpentards n'auront pas explosé demain matin.

-Bien sûr que non ! » Dit James avec son sourire le plus charmeur tandis qu'elle s'écartait avec un soupir pour le laisser passer.

De toute façon, malgré leurs multiples tentatives, les Maraudeurs n'avaient jamais réussi à s'introduire dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Même la fois où ils avaient déguisés Peter en Rogue !

Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Pas même un professeur en patrouille pour lui mettre une retenue, pas même Miss Teigne – qui semblait avoir une sorte de don pour détecter la présence des gens sous les capes d'invisibilité – pour attirer Rusard, pas même Peeves pour faire remarquer bruyamment sa présence à qui voulait l'entendre. Comme il s'en doutait, Mme Pomfresh avait gardé Viktoria pour la nuit. Après avoir retiré sa cape et murmuré un _Lumos_, il la repéra presque immédiatement. Elle était endormie, ce qui était normal vu l'heure tardive étendue sur le dos, son bras droit tendu sur le côté, le bout de sa main pendant dans le vide, ses longs cheveux brun-roux étalés sur l'oreiller blanc et son visage détendu. Qu'il était étrange de la voir sans cette façade hautaine ! Elle avait l'air fragile, presque vulnérable ainsi. Il la réveilla en lui secouant doucement l'épaule. Cela ne l'empêcha pas pourtant de sursauter et de se jeter immédiatement sur sa baguette magique posée sur la table de chevet à côté d'un minuscule flacon violet.

« Qu'est-ce que... Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle était déjà sur la défensive.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, je voulais juste m'excuser. Pour... pour t'avoir fait mal et tout... » Le corps de Viktoria se détendit visiblement et elle reposa sa baguette.

« Ça fait deux fois que James Potter s'excuse face à moi en un seul jour. Qui êtes-vous et comment avez-vous pris possession de son corps ? »

James rit doucement en baissant les yeux.

« C'est bon, Potter, dit Viktoria, tu m'as pas fait grand chose en fait. J'aurais presque pu partir dès ce soir mais Mme Pomfresh voulait être sûre que tout va bien. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je vais pas aller me plaindre à Slughorn, si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes. Enfin, en tout cas tu seras pas puni et t'as gagné le duel. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

-Oui » Répondit simplement James en se sentant bête tout d'un coup.

Depuis quand s'inquiétait-il pour les Serpentards ?

« Bon bah, je vais y aller si tu vas bien. À plus, Jugson.

-À lundi, Potter. » dit Viktoria avec le tout premier sourire qu'elle lui ait jamais adressé. Même si il était à peine visible, juste le soulèvement du coin de ses lèvres.

James enfila à nouveau sa cape et sortit de la pièce. Oui, c'était bien ce qu'il voulait. Mais il sentait que la crainte qu'il avait ressentie n'avait rien à voir avec la possibilité d'une punition. Cela ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit d'ailleurs.

Les semaines qui suivirent passèrent à une vitesse incroyable pour les jeunes Gryffondors. La collaboration forcée de certains élèves avec leur binômes s'avérait de plus en plus compliquée au fur et à mesure que les tensions se formaient de par cette proximité quasi quotidienne. Sirius et Taylor ne cessaient de se quereller avec leur équipier pour des motifs des plus dérisoires tandis que James et Viktoria ne s'adressaient la parole seulement quand cela devenait vraiment nécessaire voire franchement vital, comme lorsque leur Élixir éternel avait menacé d'exploser. Leur relation était étrange : ni franchement de la haine, ni de l'affection. Son moment de faiblesse passé, James s'était rappelé de l'attaque de la Tour d'Astronomie le premier jour et son irritation envers Viktoria était revenue. Il ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimé mais avait estimé qu'elle était d'une certaine manière « moins pire » que ses amis. Force de reconnaître qu'il s'était lourdement trompé. Toutefois, ils avaient eu leur vengeance sur une partie de leurs attaquants lors d'une rencontre au détour d'un couloir isolé de l'école. Rosier en était reparti avec une énorme trompe au milieu du visage mais James gardait malgré tout un goût amer. De plus, les cours devenant de plus en plus concentrés et indigestes, il était parfaitement incapable de copier tout ce que leurs professeurs disaient (quoique bavarder avec Sirius ne soit pas très bénéfique non plus) et James se retrouvait à devoir emprunter les notes de Remus, voire même, bien malgré lui, celles de Viktoria lorsqu'il ne partageait pas le cours avec son ami. Sa coéquipière ne les lui prêtait qu'avec réticence et James était forcé de se répandre en remerciements, bien que cela ne lui plaise guère, et en promesses de les rendre rapidement, ce à quoi Viktoria répondait habituellement avec un « Au pire, tu pourrais aussi arrêter de parler et prendre le cours, non ? Je crois que ça marche plutôt bien ! » d'un ton fortement agacé.

Cependant, malgré cette déferlante de rouleaux de parchemins à rendre et d'interrogations écrites hebdomadaires, les Maraudeurs trouvaient encore du temps pour s'amuser. Ils étaient toujours libres quand il s'agissait d'enfermer Miss Teigne dans une des vieilles armures du premier étage jusqu'à ce que Rusard vienne la délivrer dans un concert de miaulements et de grincements tandis qu'ils tâchaient de retenir leurs éclats de rires, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité de James de jeter des bombabouses au hasard dans la cour pendant la récréation de se moquer des Premières Années de Poufsouffle qui se perdaient dans les couloirs de l'immense château ou se retrouvaient coincés dans les marches escamotables de l'escalier capricieux de l'école de rejoindre Peeves lorsqu'il lui prenait l'envie d'entonner des chansons pleines de moqueries et d'insultes à l'égard des Serpentards de se lancer un vif d'or capturé par James lors d'un match de Quidditch de l'année précédente pendant le cours d'Enchantements, dans le dos du Professeur Flitwick ou encore d'ensorceler des boulettes de papier pour qu'elles prennent la forme de leurs professeurs et les suivent en les imitant sans que ceux-ci ne s'en rendent compte (à part pour le Professeur McGonagall qui semblait avoir une sorte de sixième sens et donna un devoir supplémentaire à Sirius en punition).

Cette dernière demanda d'ailleurs trois rouleaux de parchemins sur la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire ainsi que ses exceptions pour le lundi suivant. Ce devoir était bien entendu à faire avec son partenaire de travail. James rejoint donc Viktoria devant la porte de la bibliothèque le dimache après-midi. Cependant, une fois qu'ils eurent pénétré dans la pièce, ils se rendirent vite compte qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu l'idée de venir y travailler et qu'il ne restait plus une seule place de libre. Ils emportèrent donc de lourds ouvrages empruntés, pour ne pas dire arrachés de ses mains crochues, à Mme Pince. Celle-ci leur ordonna froidement de les ramener en bon état sous peine d'être exclu de la bibliothèque tout en leur lançant un regard des plus menaçants.

« Ah oui, quelle punition terrible de ne plus être autorisé à venir dans cette pièce merveilleuse qu'est la bibliothèque. » dit James d'un ton sarcastique « C'est pas comme si les bouquins barbants et pleins de poussière allaient me manquer ! » Viktoria émit un léger rire en réponse

Elle l'entraîna dans un coin quelque peu isolé du parc où ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à lire chacun de leur côté. Au bout d'une demi-heure, James se risqua à briser le silence pour demander la signification d'un mot à sa partenaire. Celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle n'avait absolument pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien signifier et la discussion s'engagea progressivement sur le niveau des cours qui avait considérablement évolué depuis l'année précédente. Ils se moquèrent également des relations tendues qu'il y avait entre les binômes de leur année qui ne parvenaient pas à s'entendre ou de ceux qui, à l'inverse, s'entendaient un peu trop bien. Steven Hurtz, notamment, ne pouvait s'empêcher de virer au cramoisi dès qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Mary et riait d'une voix forte et ridicule à chaque remarque comique qu'elle lui adressait. L'après-midi passa à une vitesse folle pour James et ils eurent bientôt fini leur devoir, rédigeant même un parchemin de plus que ce qui leur était demandé. Il était plaisant de travailler dans la bonne humeur et l'exercice avait soudainement paru plus facile grâce à l'aide avisé de Viktoria. Avant de se séparer dans le hall de l'école, celle-ci lui dit avec un mince sourire qu'il n'était pas aussi imbécile qu'elle l'avait pensé au départ. James lui répondit qu'elle était définitivement bien plus sociale que Avery ce qui la fit éclater de rire. De retour à la salle commune, il put observer les résultats désastreux du travail que Sirius avait entrepris tout seul de manière à ne pas devoir supporter un Evan qu'il fréquentait déjà bien trop à son goût. À mesure qu'il tentait de venir en aide à son ami, stimulé par le travail qu'il avait accompli les heures précédentes, il se dit que finalement, il était relativement chanceux d'avoir été mis avec quelqu'un comme Viktoria. Relativement.


	6. Effractions

**Chapitre 6 : Effractions**

Au fur et à mesure que l'on s'enfonçait dans l'automne, le vent se fit glacial et il devint bientôt indispensable d'emporter sa cape pour se promener dans le parc. Les élèves se réfugiaient donc à l'intérieur du château pendant leur temps libre. La salle commune de Gryffondor était plus bruyante que jamais, les conversations de nombreux groupes d'élèves se fondant en un brouhaha insupportable. Il devenait désormais plus judicieux et agréable de faire ses devoirs à la bibliothèque, malgré la présence irritante de Mme Pince. Les discussions tournaient principalement autour de sujets scolaires ou superficiels, chacun essayant d'oublier la guerre qui faisait rage dehors. Elle était pourtant bien présente dans tous les esprits, et plus particulièrement le matin lorsque la Gazette du Sorcier, à laquelle Remus était abonné, apportait son nouveau lot d'attaques et de meurtres concernant aussi bien moldus que sorciers. Il arrivait régulièrement que les victimes comptent parmi leur famille un ou une élève de l'école et chacun tremblait à l'idée d'être la prochaine personne touchée. Sirius faisait partie de ceux dont le nom revenait le plus souvent dans les journaux, que ce soit pour annoncer le meurtre d'un des membres peu fréquentable de sa famille ou bien pour relater les discours anti-moldus d'un parent plus ou moins éloigné. James apprit quant à lui la mort du frère de sa tante avec qui il s'entendait très bien, Marius Black, qui était également le grand oncle de Sirius. Ce dernier ne l'avait cependant jamais connu car, Marius s'étant avéré être un Cracmol, la famille Black l'avait déshérité bien avant la naissance de Sirius. Il paraissait en tout cas manifeste que les Mangemorts l'avaient assassiné pour supprimer l'évidence que, même parmi les familles qui se prétendaient de sang-pur, il était possible de naître sans pouvoirs magiques. Heureusement, l'animation qui régnait dans l'école permettait aux élèves de se détourner de ces lugubres nouvelles pour se focaliser sur les événements à venir. En effet, Halloween et le premier match de Quidditch de la saison approchaient à grands pas, si bien que le niveau de concentration des élèves pendant les cours avait considérablement baissé. James passait une bonne partie de son temps à discuter avec Viktoria ou à se chamailler avec elle à propos du match qui opposerait leurs maisons respectives. Chacun voulait voir sa propre équipe sortir victorieuse, ce mot inspirant d'ailleurs à James un jeu de mot sur le prénom de sa partenaire auquel elle répondit en levant les yeux au ciel, la plaisanterie lui ayant déjà été faite maintes fois auparavant. Les deux partenaires s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis ce fameux devoir dans le parc et la mésaventure de la tour d'Astronomie était oubliée depuis bien longtemps. Bien sûr, Viktoria n'avait point cessé ses remarques méprisantes sur les autres membres de sa maison mais James s'y accoutumait peu à peu et, au moins, elle ne faisait aucun commentaire sur les né-moldus. D'autres soirées ou après-midis passées ensemble à travailler ou simplement discuter – pendant lesquelles James avait notamment découvert qu'un regard noir et une réplique prononcée par la voix cassante de Viktoria pouvait leur octroyer sans problème une table dans la bibliothèque bondée par un jour de pluie – leur avaient permis de forger de véritables liens qu'il ne qualifierait sans doute pas d'amitié mais qui, en tout cas, étaient un peu plus forts qu'une simple entente cordiale. « Cordiale » n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit quand il s'agissait de Viktoria. Surtout quand elle s'adressait à des Première Années qu'elle trouvait particulièrement stupides ! Ils évitaient cependant de trop afficher cette nouvelle et timide camaraderie pour ne pas s'attirer de reproches de la part de leurs camarades, tous deux ayant déjà eu énormément de mal à s'avouer qu'un membre de la maison ennemie puisse être fréquentable. Ils continuaient d'ailleurs de s'affronter au club de Duel, malgré les protestations de Spencer Selwyn, à la fois car chacun voulait prendre sa revanche sur l'autre, mais aussi car cela leur permettait de garder leur façade d'ennemis. Seuls Lily et Darren semblaient remarquer cette nouvelle proximité puisqu'ils ne cessaient de leur envoyer des regards désapprobateurs. James appréciait néanmoins cette réaction de la part de la jeune Gryffondor qu'il prenait comme un signe de jalousie. Sirius avait raison après tout, il fallait qu'il cesse de prêter attention à elle et qu'il se mette à fréquenter, si le terme pouvait s'appliquer à Viktoria, d'autres filles pour que ce soit Lily qui se mette à lui courir après.

Un matin de la mi-octobre, alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle en discutant du cours de Sortilèges, Remus, dont le visage était entièrement caché par le dernier numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier, émit une exclamation de surprise.

« James ! s'écria-t-il immédiatement, regarde ça ! »

Remus poussa d'un geste rapide son verre de jus de citrouille afin d'étaler le journal sur la table pour que ses trois amis puissent voir.

« 'Célestina Moldubec en séance de dédicaces à Pré-au-Lard', lut James, et alors ? Me dis quand même pas que tu veux y aller ?

- Non, pas ça, dit Remus avec impatience, là ! »

Il pointa du doigt un article situé un peu plus bas. James se pencha pour regarder :

_« DEUX MANGEMORTS TENTENT DE S'INTRODUIRE CHEZ UN EMPLOYE DU MINISTERE »_

_Il est deux heures de l'après-midi ce mercredi 13 octobre quand deux disciples du mage noir dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom se rendent à Godric's Hollow, célèbre village situé à l'ouest de Londres. Ils se présentent alors au domicile d'un employé du Ministère de la Magie dont nous tairons le nom et la fonction pour des raisons de confidentialité. Les malfaiteurs ont été surpris par l'épouse de l'employée dont ils ignoraient vraisemblablement la présence alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'entrée de la maison après avoir réussi à en neutraliser les sorts de protection, d'un niveau pourtant élevé d'après nos sources. La sorcière, âgée d'une soixantaine d'années mais dans un état de faiblesse physique, a pu les repousser mais a été incapable d'empêcher leur fuite. Ainsi, à l'heure où nous écrivons ces lignes, bien que les intentions de ces deux hommes aient probablement été de subtiliser des documents confidentiels, aucune hypothèse, aussi bien celles d'une tentative d'enlèvement ou d'agression, n'est écartée. Les individus, masqués, n'ont pas pu être identifiés par les responsables du Ministère dépêchés sur place. L'enquête va donc suivre son cours pour tenter de faire toute la lumière sur cette affaire._

« Tu crois que ? Non ! James n'en revenait pas, tu crois que c'est chez moi ? Chez mes parents ? Demanda-t-il à la fois avec incrédulité et horreur, tu crois que c'est mon père qu'ils visaient ?

Instinctivement, il leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Mais la chaise du Directeur était vide, comme c'était déjà le cas la veille au soir. Dumbledore était absent.

- Je ne sais pas James, hésita Remus, c'est juste une supposition mais il faut admettre que certains détails...

- Non mais c'est plus que certains détails ! S'exclama Sirius, c'est exactement la situation des parents de James qui est décrite là !

- Faut absolument que je parle à mon père ! Fit James en se levant d'un bond, faisant tomber la moitié de son petit-déjeuner sur le sol

- T'auras le temps de passer à la volière avant les cours ? Demanda Peter la bouche pleine

- Non Pete, faut que je lui parle maintenant ! Répliqua le jeune Potter

- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? Lui demanda Sirius en reposant son verre qu'il venait de vider d'un trait, on n'a pas vraiment une télécabine sous la main là. »

Remus se retint d'expliquer à Sirius qu'une télécabine n'avait rien à voir avec un téléphone ou une cabine téléphonique, se disant que ça n'était pas le moment, et se tourna vers James.

- C'est peut-être pas la peine de t'angoisser, d'après l'article ils n'ont pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit...

- Des Mangemorts, Lunard ! Le coupa James, il y a eu des Mangemorts chez mes parents ! Et ma mère les a vus ! Et tu crois qu'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter ?

Remus haussa simplement les épaules en repliant le journal.

- Il faut que je leur parle, et tout de suite !

- Oui mais comment ? Reprit Sirius

- Je sais pas moi, n'importe comment ! S'écria James avec empressement tout en se rasseyant avec fracas sur la banc, il doit forcément y avoir un moyen !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit Potter ? Demanda alors Lily, assise à quelques mètres avec ses amis, et dont l'attention avait été attirée par tant d'agitation.

- Pas sa tête qui dégonfle, en tout cas ! Renchérit Taylor

- Il vient d'apprendre qu'il y a eu des Mangemorts chez lui, espèce d'idiote ! Répliqua Sirius avec brusquerie

L'intéressée ne releva pas l'insulte mais elle et amis laissèrent échapper des exclamations d'effroi.

- Mince, Potter, je suis vraiment désolée, lui dit Mary qui fut rapidement imitée par les autres

- Tes parents vont bien au moins ? Demanda Darren

- Je sais pas, dit simplement James qui réfléchissait toujours à un moyen d'entrer en communication avec eux

Remus leur tendit alors l'article que Lily se mit à lire à voix haute face aux oreilles avides de ses calarades.

« Quelle bande de machos ! S'exclama soudainement Taylor, ils partent du principe que les Mangemorts sont forcément des hommes. Mais ils étaient masqué, on en sait rien ! Bah oui, quoi, rajouta-t-elle quand James lui jeta un regard noir lui signifiant qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes desquelles de préoccuper, les femmes aussi ont le droit d'être des Mangemortes !

- Crois-moi, je suis au courant, fit Sirius en pensant à son horrible cousine, Bellatrix Black

- Bon, on peut revenir à comment je fais pour parler à mes parents ? Les coupa James avec colère

- T'as qu'à utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette, leur dit Mary comme si c'eût été évident

- Ah mais oui ! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? Répondit le jeune homme, je crois bien qu'il m'en reste quelque part dans ma valise

- Ouais mais on a un petit problème, fit Remus, je vous rappelle que les cheminées ont été coupées du réseau l'année dernière pour éviter que Voldemort les utilise pour se rendre à Poudlard

- Oui, mais pas celles des profs ! Dit James en retrouvant un éclair de malice dans les yeux l'espace d'un instant, je crois qu'on va aller rendre une petite visite à McGo !

Le Professeur McGonagall ayant déjà terminé son petit-déjeuner, ils durent se rendre directement à son bureau au premier étage. Celle-ci fut surprise de le voir aussitôt :

« Les cours n'ont pas encore commencé messieurs, qu'avez déjà réussi à faire comme bêtises ?

- Non, cette fois c'est sérieux, Professeur, dit James, il faut absolument que je parle à mes parents. Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu la Gazette ce matin mais des Mangemorts se sont introduits chez moi. Est-ce que je peux utiliser votre cheminée ?

- Les cheminées sont réservées aux professeurs, Potter, les élèves n'ont pas le droit de s'en servir

- Mais Professeur, il y a eu des Mangemorts chez moi !

- J'ai lu la Gazette ce matin, Potter, et les il n'y a aucune mention de blessure ou d'atteinte physique aux personnes concernées, si il s'agit bien de vos parents. Il n'y a donc aucune raison de vous inquiéter.

- Mes parents...

- Je regrette, Potter, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. Le règlement c'est le règlement. Si vous avez un problème, faites-en part au Directeur. Maintenant, je vous demanderais de partir si vous n'avez pas d'autre requête à me soumettre. »

James poussa un long soupir mais obtempéra, sachant que ça n'était pas la peine de tenter de discuter avec une McGonagall déterminée.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Peter, on va en cours ?

- Vas-y si tu veux ! Répliqua James, moi je vais réessayer ailleurs !

- Et tu veux aller où ? L'interrogea Remus

Chez Dumbledore bien sûr ! Fit James, comme McGo nous l'a conseillé. Sauf que je vais devoir faire un détour par le dortoir pour prendre ma cape.

Dissimulé par sa cape d'invisibilité, James fut devant la gargouille de pierre moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le souffle court et le visage rouge. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Le mordant la lèvre, il récita tous les noms de confiseries qu'il connaissait. Mais l'escalier ne bougeait pas. Laissant éclater sa colère, il s'exclama :

« Dumbledore, espèce de vieux fou, laisse-moi entrer ! »

À sa plus grande surprise, la gargouille s'anima alors et le laissa monter jusqu'au bureau du Directeur.

« Il est encore plus taré que je le pensais ! » se dit James avec un léger rire

Il poussa la lourde porte et pénétra dans la pièce spacieuse où Dumbledore passait ses journées. Il ne prit pas le temps d'admirer à quel point la décoration, mais aussi le tas de papiers sur le bureau, étaient impressionnants. À la place, il se dirigea directement vers la cheminée et localisa un petit pot au-dessus qui était rempli de Poudre de Cheminette. Il en pris une poignée et la jeté si précipitamment dans le feu qui brûlait toujours dans l'âtre qu'il en manqua de s'étouffer. Il réussi néanmoins à donner son adresse et bientôt, les murs rouge foncé familiers de son salon lui apparurent. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années aux cheveux longs et gris attachés en un petit catogan était assis dans un fauteuil de cuir noir en train de lire le journal. Malgré son âge et les rides qui apparaissaient sur son visage, il conservait une grande beauté.

« Papa ! Appela James

L'homme sursauta et son regard se tourna immédiatement vers la cheminée. Il fit quelques pas en avant.

-James c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que... ?

- J'ai pas beaucoup de temps, papa. Le coupa son fils, j'ai vu qu'il y avait eu des Mangemorts à la maison dans le journal. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ah oui, ça, dit son père sur un ton qui se voulait désinvolte, oh, c'était pas grand chose...

- Des Mangemorts, papa ! Ils ne sont tout de même pas venus pour rien !

- Eh bien..., dit monsieur Potter en se grattant distraitement la joue, on pense qu'ils cherchaient des documents par rapport au Ministère. Mais ils devraient savoir qu'on ne garde jamais rien chez nous. »

Son bras retomba le long de son corps.

« Enfin, ils ne reviendront pas. Le Ministère a placé des Aurors autour de la maison, tout ira bien.

- Et maman ? Demanda James, comment elle va ? Ça l'a pas trop secouée ?

-Non, non, James. »

Il planta ses yeux marrons dans ceux de son fils qui avaient exactement la même teinte.

« Tout va bien, je te le promets. Faut pas que tu t'inquiètes, fils. Il ne se passera rien d'autre, on est en sécurité.

- T'es sûr ? Parce que...

- Certain. » affirma son père avec un sourire

James lui posa alors encore quelques questions mais, déjà, un grand poids avait été retiré de ses épaules. Ce fut le cœur plus léger qu'il se dirigea vers son cours, se demandant quand même ce que les Mangemorts étaient venu chercher chez eux. Ça, son père ne lui avait pas dit. Néanmoins, soulagé par ses paroles, il retrouva bientôt sa bonne humeur et se mit déjà à préparer la journée d'Halloween avec ses amis. Après tout, les affaires sont les affaires et il ne fallait pas que l'école oublie qui étaient les fauteurs de troubles en chef ici !

Le dernier samedi d'octobre eut lieu la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Les Maraudeurs firent en sorte de manger le plus vite possible afin de profiter au maximum de leur temps libre au village. Ils n'avaient pas prévu d'aller au club de Duel puisque le Professeur Sawbridge – sachant que la perspective d'une sortie à Pré-au-lard était bien plus alléchante pour les élèves – leur avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de venir chaque semaine mais qu'il fallait néanmoins venir régulièrement si ils espéraient faire de réels progrès. Les garçons durent cependant faire face au caprice d'Edmond Graille, fantôme plutôt grassouillet d'un élève de l'époque Victorienne qui était mort devant la Grande Salle pour avoir mangé des baies empoisonnés. Par rancune envers cet assassinat des plus saugrenus et par dépit de ne plus pouvoir manger, il lui arrivait quelque fois de bloquer l'entrée de la Grande Salle et d'énoncer diverses demandes. Heureusement, le Professeur Dumbledore fut prévenu et, après une dizaine de minutes d'intenses négociations, le fantôme consentit à laisser passer les élèves et s'éloigna d'un air penaud. Après le repas, les Maraudeurs quittèrent l'école – quelque peu retardés par James qui était occupé à envoyer des sourires niais à Lily, bien qu'il se fut promis de l'ignorer, tandis que celle-ci faisait tout son possible pour ne pas le regarder – et rejoignirent Pré-au-Lard. Ils allèrent tout d'abord à Zonko pour faire le plein de bombabouses, de boules puantes, de bonbons coulenez et d'autres accessoires qui leur permettraient de jouer des tours aux Serpentards. Ils visitèrent ensuite Honeydukes pour la plus grande joie de Peter qui put se gaver de caramels et de chocolats tandis que ses amis préféraient garder leurs provisions pour les semaines à venir. Enfin, Sirius fut forcé d'aller au magasin de plumes Scribenpenne car la sienne s'était lamentablement brisée alors qu'il tentait de rédiger son devoir de métamorphose sur le sortilège d'accroissement de la mâchoire et il fallait donc qu'il s'en achète une nouvelle.

Leurs achats terminés, les Maraudeurs s'installèrent à une table des Trois Balais d'où ils pouvaient reluquer allègrement madame Rosmerta, la jeune propriétaire du pub, tout en sirotant une Bièraubeurre fumante. James fut chargé de commander les boissons tandis que les autres pouvaient rester à leur table pour observer la jeune femme, bien que Remus prétendit être simplement fatigué par la marche. Il y avait déjà une grande file, étant donné que tous les élèves de l'école en âge de sortir le week-end avaient coutume de se retrouver là, et James se préparait à une longue et ennuyeuse attente lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière venant d'une table derrière lui.

« Je ne sais pas trop, père, je ne l'ai jamais vu... » protestait faiblement Viktoria

La jeune fille était assise à une table située seulement à quelques mètres derrière James en compagnie d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années à la longue chevelure grise et à l'air austère. Heureusement, elle lui tournait le dos ce qui permit à James de s'approcher discrètement et de tendre l'oreille pour entendre la conversation entre sa camarade et son père.

« Tu as forcément entendu parler de _lui,_ répondit Mr. Jugson d'un ton cassant, c'est quelqu'un d'important et de bien et s'allier à _lui_ pourrait apporter beaucoup à notre famille.

- Mais je ne le connais pas ! Reprit Viktoria d'une voix angoissée, comment peux-tu être sûr que ce soit le bon choix ? Et puis je n'ai pas envie de le rejoindre, je suis bien à Poudlard !

- De toute façon je ne te demande pas ton avis ! Tu iras avec _lui_ un point c'est tout. Dit son père d'un ton catégorique, d'ailleurs, je suis convaincu que tu l'apprécieras. C'est un homme bon et intelligent. Et puis, qui t'as parlé de quitter l'école ? Ce serait bien trop suspicieux que tu t'absentes en milieu d'année, avec le Ministère qui nous surveille en plus ! Heureusement, j'ai pu utiliser mes contacts au Bureau des Aurors pour modifier le rapport de l'enquête sur notre famille. Mais il ne vaut mieux pas faire de vagues. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, tu le rencontreras pendant les vacances et, jusque là, pas un mot à personne. Cela pourrait tout gâcher. »

ça allait bientôt être à son tour de commander et regagna sa place en s'interrogeant sur l'identité de cette personne que Viktoria refusait absolument de rencontrer. Et si c'était... ? Non ! Ce n'était pas possible. Jamais Viktoria ne s'allierait à Lui ! Il savait qu'elle était une vraie Serpentard de caractère mais pas au point de vouloir devenir une criminelle, elle était bien trop intelligente pour cela ! Il devait y avoir autre chose...

Le lendemain eut lieu le banquet de Halloween. Pour l'occasion, les Maraudeurs avait prévu une blague d'envergure qui, comme toujours, impliquait les Serpentards. Ils avaient cependant dû convaincre Peeves de les aider à la réaliser. Celui-ci se montra très enthousiaste à l'idée d'embêter des élèves, son occupation favorite, et le démontra en lançant sur les jeunes Gryffondor le contenu d'une fiole qui avait été oubliée sur le bureau du Professeur Slughorn. Cela eut pour effet de leur donner une journée de repos le vendredi précédant Halloween qu'ils passèrent à l'infirmerie à se faire retirer les queues de salamandre qui leur avait poussé au bas des reins, manquant un entraînement de Quidditch, à la plus grande fureur de Marlène. Néanmoins, ils avaient obtenu la participation de Peeves. Ce matin là, l'esprit frappeur entreprit de réveiller les Serpentards en leur hurlant dans les oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'ils abandonnent tout espoir de pouvoir prolonger leur sommeil. Ce fut donc d'une humeur fracassante que Rogue, Mulciber, Rosier, Avery et Wilkes s'assirent à la table de leur maison dans la Grande Salle. Peeves continua à les tourmenter pendant qu'ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner en entonnant diverses chansons aux paroles assez grossières à l'encontre des jeunes élèves mais qu'il semblait trouver particulièrement désopilante. Ils l'ignorèrent, sachant qu'ils n'y avait de toute façon aucun moyen de le faire taire. Il les suivit à travers les couloirs une fois ils avaient terminé leur repas et, lorsque l'horloge de l'école sonna huit heures, fit voleter d'un claquement de doigts leurs baguettes dans sa direction et s'enfuit vers les étages supérieurs. Les cinq amis partirent immédiatement à sa poursuite mais eurent bien des difficultés à le rattraper, l'esprit étant pourvu de l'avantageuse faculté de pouvoir traverser les murs et franchir les portes sans les ouvrir. Quand enfin ils atteignirent, à bout de souffle, le couloir du septième étage, Peeves leur adressa une pirouette facétieuse avant de disparaître derrière une porte que les jeunes Serpentards n'avaient jamais vu auparavant située face à une immense tapisserie représentant des trolls apprenant à danser avec un sorcier du nom de Barnabas le Follet. Après avoir échangé des regards perplexes, ils entrèrent et se retrouvèrent alors dans une salle assez sombre aux murs décorés par de nombreuses armures. Peeves leur envoya un clin d'œil ironique et jeta leurs baguettes sur le sol en plein milieu de la salle. Les cinq Serpentards se jetèrent immédiatement dessus mais entendirent quatre voix familières crier « Petrificus Totalus! » et purent sentir leurs corps se figer et se raidir. Ils étaient incapables d'esquisser le moindre mouvement et avaient la désagréable impression d'être tombés dans un piège. Ils aperçurent alors James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow sortant de derrière quatre armures. Ils préparaient vraisemblablement un nouveau mauvais coup.

« Coucou, c'est nous ! » dit Sirius avec un immense sourire et un signe de la main

Remus se tint en arrière tandis que Peter, avec une expression de triomphe, changeait d'un coup de baguette la couleur et la forme des uniformes des jeunes Serpentards qui devinrent ronds et oranges. James secoua la sienne à son tour pour les coiffer d'un chapeau de la même teinte en forme de citrouille sous les rires de Sirius. Celui-ci s'approcha ensuite avec un appareil photo et leur dit avec ironie « Un petit sourire ? » avant d'appuyer sur le déclencheur. Severus ne sut dire si c'était le flash de l'appareil ou la rage qui l'aveugla le plus à cet instant. Il rougissait de colère et de honte face à cette nouvelle humiliation. Il n'avait pas oublié le bref changement de mélodie de la cloche de l'école ! Merlin savait ce qu'ils s'étaient mis en tête de faire avec cette photo.

Une fois leur méfait accompli, les quatre Gryffondors quittèrent la salle en libérant leurs ennemis juste avant de franchir le seuil. Ces dernier s'empressèrent de retirer leurs ridicules couvre-chefs et de redonner à leurs vêtements leur aspect d'origine avant de courir vers la sortie pour poursuivre les Maraudeurs et se venger. Cependant, leurs camarades avaient déjà atteint le bout du couloir. Et malgré tous les sorts envoyés dans leur direction, ils ne purent rattraper les quatre Gyrffondors. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de les voir disparaître dans le trou menant à leur salle commune. Ils durent donc se contenter de deux Première Années de la même maison qui passaient par là et qui s'en retournèrent en saignant du nez. Ils décidèrent d'attendre les Maraudeurs devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il était hors de question de prendre le risque que cette photo soit diffusée où que ce soit ! Mais ils eurent beau attendre pendant toute la matinée, ils ne les virent jamais sortir. Après avoir échangé des regards perplexes, ils choisirent finalement d'aller déjeuner en profitant de ce répit qui ne durerait sûrement pas. Cependant, en entrant dans le hall, ils reçurent d'étranges regards accompagnés de rires. Pourtant, il était impossible que les Maraudeurs aient eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avec cette photo, non ? Cela ne fit qu'empirer lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Les autres élèves se mirent à les pointer du doigt et à se moquer ouvertement d'eux, choses qu'ils n'osaient habituellement pas faire de peur de recevoir un maléfice. Même les élèves de leur propre maison se comportaient bizarrement à leur approche. Remarquant leur incompréhension, le jeune Regulus Black leur dit :

« Vous n'avez pas vu les affiches ? Elles sont partout !

- Quelles affiches ? Lui demanda Severus sentant monter en lui un mauvais pressentiment

- Bah celles où on vous voit habillés en citrouille ! Lui répondit le Cinquième Année comme si c'eût été évident

- Comment ça ? Ces imbéciles de Gryffondors ont osé mettre ça partout ? Je vais les tuer ! »

- Oui, je me doutais bien que c'était encore un sale coup des Gryffondors mais le problème c'est que la photo a l'air vraiment réaliste, renchérit Regulus

- C'est parce qu'elle est réelle espèce de petit crétin ! S'exclama Avilius

-Quoi ? S'étonna Regulus, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutiez habillés en citrouilles ?

- Ces salauds nous ont tendu un piège et maintenant on va être la risée de toute l'école ! » lui cracha Melvyn avec rage

- Faut qu'on se venge ! Dit Evan, la colère déformant les traits de son visage mince, mais pas ici, y a trop de monde et Dumbledore nous punira. Demain matin ! »

Les cinq Serpentards se tournèrent vers la table des Gryffondors à laquelle siégeaient les Maraudeurs qui leur adressèrent des gestes de la main avec un sourire goguenard.

Ceux-ci étaient hilares depuis bien dix minutes à la vue des Serpentards complètement inconscients de ce qu'il se passait. En effet, après avoir piégé leurs ennemis et les avoir pris en photo, ils avaient, tant bien que mal, regagné leur salle commune, le corps secoué de rires. Une fois dans la salle de bain, ils avaient plongé la pellicule de l'appareil dans un chaudron qu'ils y avaient placé la la veille contenant une potion permettant d'obtenir une image animée. Cela accompli, ils avaient reproduit la photo en de nombreux exemplaires sur lesquels ils avaient inscrit « Happy Halloween from the Slytherins » en grandes lettres oranges puis les avaient affichées dans divers endroits très fréquentés de l'école. Bien entendu, ils avaient pris soin de revêtir la cape d'invisibilité de James, se doutant que leurs ennemis étaient à leurs trousses étant donné la portée que pourrait avoir cette photo sur leur réputation. Ainsi, lorsque la plupart des élèves s'étaient levés, vers neuf heures et demi, ils avaient pu admirer la tenue des Serpentards d'un bout à l'autre du château à grands renforts d'éclats de rires et de sourires satisfaits. De fait, les cinq élèves n'étaient pas grandement appréciés en dehors de leur propre maison et leur situation n'inspira pas beaucoup d'empathie à leurs camarades. À l'heure du déjeuner, la plupart des élèves ainsi que des membres du corps professoral avait eu vent de cette nouvelle humiliation. Cependant, on ne songea à guère plus que quelques remontrances à l'égard des jeunes auteurs puisque leur blague était restée relativement inoffensive. La majorité des Gryffondor leur adressa même de vives félicitations et ils furent traités en héros le reste de la journée. Le dîner de Halloween se fit dans la bonne humeur. Même Lily, Taylor et Mary avaient renoncé à se montrer amères. Après tout, ils n'avaient fait de mal à personne et le tour s'était révélé plutôt comique. Seuls la tables des vert-et-argents ne cessait de leur adresser des regards assassins. Spencer Selwyn était si enragée que des rougeurs lui montaient au visage. Cet affront public ne passerait pas. Les Maraudeurs sentaient qu'une vengeance était inévitable. Cependant, ils refusaient d'y penser pour l'instant, se contentant de regarder avec méfiance toute nourriture ou boisson qui leur était tendue. Ils savaient bien que personne ne tenterait de leur jeter un sort en plein milieu de la Grande Salle et, qui plus est, en présence du Professeur Dumbledore. En revanche, un empoisonnement aurait été fort fâcheux. Lorsque l'horloge sonna vingt heures et que les desserts apparurent sur les tables, le plafond ensorcelé, jusque là assombrie par d'épais nuages mais calme se mit à pleuvoir violemment. Les élèves s'empressèrent de se couvrir le visage. Certains se réfugièrent même sous les tables, Spencer la première avec un piaillement pitoyable. Pendant un instant, ce fut l'affolement dans toute la salle. En effet, le plafond magique était enchanté pour imiter le ciel mais il ne s'agissait que de reproduire son apparence, pas d'en subir les désagréments ! Il semblait donc que quelqu'un avait jeté un sort pour altérer son fonctionnement. Et ce quelqu'un n'était autre que les Maraudeurs qui étaient calmement assis sur leurs chaises tandis que les autres élèves cédaient à la panique. Une fois que tout le monde eut repris ses esprits, on put remarquer qu'il ne s'agissait que des morceaux de papier. Des centaines, milliers, voire même milliards de morceaux de papier ! Et, sur chacun d'eux, on pouvait admirer encore une fois les cinq Serpentards dans leurs costumes de Halloween. L'image avait été modifiée de façon a leur faire entamer une danse des plus ridicules qui fit éclater la Grande Salle en rires bruyants pendant plusieurs minutes. Seule la table la plus proche de la porte se répandait en cris de rage et poings levés. Même quelques professeurs ne purent retenir leurs sourires et le Professeur McGonagall dut se mordre la joue pour garder son air austère. Lily se surprit à chercher le regard de James et ressentit un vif pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son regard était tourné vers la table des Serpentard. En effet, James observait Viktoria depuis plusieurs minutes avec un regard perplexe. La jeune fille ne s'était jointe ni aux éclats de rire de la plupart des élèves, ni à la colère de ses camarades vert et argent. Au contraire, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, comme insensible à tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle n'avait pas touché à son assiette malgré l'abondance de nourriture. Ses sourcils étaient froncés dans une expression soucieuse et la peau de son front se pliait légèrement. Elle paraissait concentrée sur quelque chose qui dépassait tout ce qui pouvait avoir lieu dans la salle. James ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe d'inquiétude. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi silencieuse ni aussi préoccupée. Lily, tournant alors son regard, ressentit quant à elle une sorte de brûlure dans son ventre qui n'avait rien à voir avec la nourriture, exquise comme toujours, qu'elle avait ingurgitée au banquet. Ainsi donc James Potter préférait regarder cette prétentieuse de Jugson ? Soit ! Elle avait mieux à faire que de s'occuper de lui de toute manière. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle s'était tournée vers lui en premier lieu. Le cœur lourd, elle détourna son regard blessé sur sa droite et rencontra celui de Michael, son binôme. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire impeccable, tout comme ses dents, auquel elle répondit avec bien plus d'enthousiasme que d'habitude. Satisfaite de voir que quelqu'un la percevait dans sa juste valeur, elle reprit sa discussion avec Mary. Taylor, quant à elle, riait aux blagues de Darren. Quelques mètres plus loin, Sirius les observait d'un air anormalement pensif. Quand James s'arracha à sa contemplation songeuse, il aperçut Lily en train d'échanger des regards complices avec Michael. Morose, il se mit à tracer du bout de sa fourchette divers motifs dans la crème du gâteau qui recouvrait son assiette dorée. Il avait perdu tout appétit.


End file.
